The daddy dragon
by STARSONGPAPA
Summary: Natsu Dragneel the former ace of the spriggan army leaves Alvarez in search of a new life in Fairy Tail and gets wrapped up in the drama that follows. Will he find new happiness with his daughter Wendy or will their world collapse before their eyes. Smart dad Natsu with toddler Wendy. AU. Changed rating because of ch6.
1. The Spriggan arrives

**AN: This idea has been bouncing around my brain for a while**. **I feel that I must apologize for my lack of updates, it seems that I am more interested in making more stories rather than updating old ones.**

 **This** **story is AU and takes place after the seven year time skip but before the GMG (Ignoring the filler arc between the two).** **So without further ado let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other material used in this fic.**

The air around Magnolia seemed heavy today, coupled together with the never ending rain Magnolia was empty and quiet, everyone was inside escaping the rain and the strange feeling in the air, wizard or not, everyone could sense the pressure getting closer and closer, this was especially apparent in the Fairy Tail wizard guild on the outskirts of Magnolia, everyone was on edge the usual energy that the members exudes was dulled by the feeling of unease, even the old/newly appointed guild maser Makarov Dreyer couldn't relax with this pressure that hung in the air.

"What is this feeling?" Makarov asked himself as he took a sip of beer. Behind him was the Fairy Tail barmaid MiraJane Strauss who too couldnt shake the feeling of dead that coursed through her body.

"Master... This pressure in the air, I can't seem to shake this feeling of dread, something is comming Master and it's Coming here... I just know it" Mira said worriedly as she cleaned a tankard.

Makarov looked around the guild at each and everyone of his precious children, he saw that everyone was uneasy and prepared to attack at any given notice, he had to put their hearts at ease. But how? Makarov jumped down from the bar and flared his magic gaining the attention of every member of his guild "Listen up you dam brats..." is as far as Makarov got before he was cut off by the guild doors crashing open revealing a sillouetted figure against the flashes of lightening, everyone jumped out of their skins in fright, even the most harened members of Fairy Tail felt a cold sweat drip down their faces noticing that this person was the source of the eerie presence they all had felt.

The guild watched in silence as the stranger made small strides to the center of the guild hall, the stranger had a body length cloak with a hood that was dripping water onto the wooden floors, his body was completely covered from head to toe so no one could see if this figure was a male or a female that was until the stranger spoke in a distinctivly masculine voice "Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" He asked simply.

Finally getting herself back togeather Erza 'Titana' Scarlett approached the man with a glare and pulled out her sword "What buisness do you have with us? Has Twilight Ogre hired some muscle to give us more greif?" Erza demended harshly, severely disliking the way that Twilight Ogre continues to harass them even after they made a deal in regards to their payments.

The cloaked man stared at Erza for a few seconds before answering "Who?".

"Don't play dumb! We all felt your magic, trying to intimidate us into another early payment!" Erza accused again

The figure sighed "Who the hell is Twili Opie?" He asked with a fair ammount of aggrovation in his voice.

This time a raven haired man in his late teens stepped up and got into the strangers face, "Stop playing dumb, now tell us what do you want?" Demanded the ice make wizard Gray Fullbuster.

"That is enough you two, settle down" Makarov said loudly as he approached the stranger, "Please excuse the poor manners of my children, My name is Makarov Dreyer the third and sixth master of Fairy Tail, who may you be?" Makarov asked polietely

The stranger looked down at the small old man and bowed politely, "My name is Natsu Dragneel but you may know me as Salamander" Natsu replied respectfully.

Immediately everyones eyes went wide, this man was known as the strongst wizard within the Alverez empire, second only to emperor Spriggan himself, this was bad, had Alverez come to declare war with Ishgar? They hoped not but in responce the Fairy Tail wizards each prepared their magic to attack Natsu, all except Makarov who was inspecting Natsu closely, "Stand down brats this man is no threat to us" Makarov said with hs kind grandfatherly voice.

The Fairy Tail wizards were hesitant but one by one they deactivated their magic without a single word, "Thank you master Makarov but can I ask why trust me so easily?" Natsu asked curiously.

Makarov smiled "I can see it in your eyes, the look of a..." That was all he said before a tiny sneeze cut him off.

"One second please" Natsu smiled as he shifted his cloak revealing a small girl with blue hair clinging to his leg as if her life depended on it, the guild was shocked and watched on as he knelt down as close to he hight as she coud get and smiled at her "Are you okay sweetie?" He asked in a soft fatherly voice.

The girl looked at Natsu "my feet are wet papa" She replied she said shyly.

"PAPA!" The guild shouted in suprise, the second stronest and most ruthless soldier from Alvarez was a loving father, who'd have guessed.

Natsu sat wendy down and used his fire magic to dry his daughters shoes and warm up her feet, after he did that Natsu looked at the guild and gave a warm smile "This is my daughter Wendlynne Marvella Dragneel, or just Wendy for short, she is the light of my life" Natsu announced in a fatherly tone, the females of the guild awwed at the statement while the males just smiled.

Makarov cleared his throat getting Natsu's attention "What brings you both here to Fiore? If you don't mind me asking".

Natsu sighed and sat down at the bar with Wendy sitting on his lap "Can I get wendy some Chocolate milkshake please?" Natsu asked politely.

"Sure, it's on the house" Mira replied with a smile.

Natsu smiled at mira "What do you say Wendy".

"Thank you" Wendy said as she smiled brightly.

"It is a long story so I'll give you the short version for now... My family was threatened by the very person I've been sworn to serve and because of that all ties to his imperial ducheness has been severed. Emperor Spriggan murdered my wife, my beloved Maya in cold blood and for that reason I renounced our citizenship and left Alvarez" Natsu explained shocking the whole guild then he let out a nervous laugh "I guess I'll be hunted down as a traitor but as long as Wendy is safe then thats all I care about".

The Fairy Tail guild looked at Natsu and no longer saw Salamander, Alverez's strongest wizard but a loving dad who would protect his child even if that meant giving up everything he has known, "That is very admirable Natsu and I'm sorry for yiur loss, truly. I could talk with the council and ask them about giving you two citizenship but they'll most likely want you to prove your loyalty to Fiore and Ishgar as a whole, so is there anything you have that can prove your loyalty?" Makarov asked in hope that the father and daughter pair could have a place to cal home.

Natsu stroked the light fuzz on his chin as he began to think, "I'm sorry I dont have much physically that can prove anything but I do have some information, information that has gotten people killed" Natsu replied with a frown.

"That's some sensitive information, What is it m'boy?" Makarov asked.

Without hesitation Natsu replied "The true identity of emperor Spriggan".

Makarov gasped in both excitement and nervousness, the Identity of the emperor of Alvarez was a well guarded secret and many people have lost their lives to get this information but now it was being handed to them on a silver platter, "Who is it?" Makarov asked trying not to show his slight aprehention.

"The black wizard himself, Zeref" Natsu replied looking at the whole guild.

Needless to say everyone present gasped, some were shocked and others were angry, many people at the Fairy Tail guild had suffered all in the name of Zeref in one way of another, Gray and Erza being the most prime examples. Makarov was indeed shocked out of all the potential suspects that could be the emperor of Alvarez the black Wizard Zeref was not even given a second thought, hell not even a first thought, "This is indeed troubling, We'll have to make haste to Era immediately... Natsu come with me" Makarov ordered lightly.

Natsu nodded in confirmation before turning around and looking at Mira, "I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon but can you take care of Wendy while we go to Era?" Natsu asked.

Mira smiled and nodded "Sure, I'll keep her safe, no need to worry" Mira replied.

"That's when I worry the most" Natsu replied with a sigh.

"What was that?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Nothing, just being a dad" Natsu replied nervously, he wasn't scared of her, he was scared or leaving Wendy behind. "Now Wendlynne please be good for... errr".

"Mira"

"Be good for Mira, okay"

"Yes papa" Wendy replied ane hugged her dad.

Natsu stood up and rubbed Wendy's hair affectionately "That's my girl" Natsu said as he walkee away with Makarov.

Now that Natsu was gone Wendy suddenly felt self concious with the Fairy Tail guild looking at her, Wendy quickly hid behind Mira and held on tight to her leg "Now now everyone you're making her uncomfortable" Mira said sweetly, everyone quickly turned around and Mira smiled, "So what do you want to do until your dad gets back?".

"Can I have a strawberry cheesecake please?" Wendy asked quietly, but not quiet enough as a certain red headed requip wizard heard her clearly and screamed a loud NO! Scaring wendy to tears.

Mira, always the maternal person she is quickly hugged Wendy and hummed softly "Sure you can, you can have the last slice of the super creamy, ultra delucious, deluxe sized slice we have in the fridge" Mira said while glaring at Erza.

Wendy wiped away her tears and smiled brightly "Thank you aunty Mira".

Mira smiled at Wendy, lifted her up and sat her at the bar, "No problem Wendy" Mira replied with a smile as she left to get the cake.

 **AN: I'm ending the chapter here.**

 **I'm currently working on a sequel to Love blooms at the GMG, it's taking much longer than expected because my daughter has hit the terrible two's like a ton of bricks, she is extremely difficult to potty train and I have very little time for much else. I've been working on this for a while now. Please excuse my little rant.**

 **Anyway peace out.**

 **SSPP.**


	2. The day apart

**AN: Welcome one and all to the second chapter of The daddy dragon. I thank everyone who faved, followed and reviewed so far.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 _With_ _Natsu_ _and Makarov._

Not long after they left the guild Natsu and Makarov sat at Magnolia train station awaiting the currently late train that'll take them close to era, their journey so far had been reletively quiet with some small talk here and there mostly about the joys and heartache of being a single dad, needless to say that the two bonded quite well and enjoyed eachothers company, "Natsu tell me, what magic do you use?" Makarov asked curiously.

Natsu looked at the tiny form of Makarov and smiled having already decided that he was wholly trustworthy "I primarily use first generation fire dragon slaying magic as well as requip, archive and takeover" Natsu replied.

Makarov was suprised that Natsu had known a lost magic as well as requip and archive but somthing confused him and he had to ask, "You said first generation, what does that mean exactly?".

"There are five different generations of dragon slayers officially.

A first generation dragon slayer learns their magic straight from a dragon.

The Second generation dragon slayers have a dragon slaying lacrama implanted in them, they are artificial dragon slayers.

A third generation dragon slayer is trained by a dragon and has a dragon slaying lacrama inside of them.

The fourth generation are artificial beings created from magic and implanted with dragon slaying magic.

And the fifth generation... they are the worst in my opinion, they kill and eat dragons to gain their power" Natsu explained as welp as he could.

Makarov was amazed at the complexity of dragon slaying magic, he just thought that a dragon slayer was just that, he thought Laxus and Gajeel were essentially the same but no, they were completely different but still fundamentally the same, "That's amazing I had no idea... Wait you said you're a first generation dragon slayer, so does that mean?" Makarov asked suprised.

"Yeah, my dad was Igneel the fire dragon king. He's gone now" Natsu replied sadly.

"Gone, what do you mean?" Makarov asked.

"Igneel was old when he found me but we had ten amazing years together before he passed away" Natsu replied again with a sad smile. Makarov looked at the floor he didn't know how to continue the conversation so he waited for Natsu to continue. "But its not too bad, he left me some gifts to remember him by before he took his last breath, the first was this scarf made from his scales, the second was his power, the third was his soul and the final gift was his title".

Now Makarov was shocked, if what Natsu said was true then he was in the presence of the current fire dragon king, a title that meant little to humans but still commanded great respect, "That's amazing your majesty, it is an honor" Makarov bowed in respect.

Natsu sweatdropped and picked Makarov up from his kneeling position back onto his feet, good job that the platform was empty "There was no need for that Makarov, with dragon's being practically extinct the title is pretty much redundant" Natsu said with a nervous laugh.

Makarov gave a small chuckle "Sorry about that m'boy, what about your other magics?" Makarov asked curiously.

"I use my requip magic for non combat situations, I learned it when Wendy was a couple months old while we where escaping Alvarez to transport her necessities like nappies, formula and spare clothes without having to carry a cumbersome bag" Natsu explained with a nostalgic smile.

"That is a unique way to use requip magic thats for sure, what about archive?" Makarov asked.

"I also use archive as a non combat magic, I use it to store my memories of Wendy sort of like an album, but I also use it to remember recipes and other minor uses" Natsu explained with another smile on his face.

Now Makarov couldn't help but laugh, Natsu had taught himself two magic types to help him with parenthood, he was one dedicated father that's for sure "Natsu you are truly an excellent father to Wendy" Makarov complimented while patting Natsu's back.

Natsu gave a huge smile "Thank you Makarov I really appreciate the kindness of your words".

"Anytime m'boy, now about your takeover" Makarov pushed the subject lightly.

"Of course, to use Igneel's soul I had to learn takeover dragon soul, in a way I guess that it is just an extension of my dragon slaying magic as his soul has the same abilities I do but apart from that it works the same as other takeovers" Natsu explained.

Makarov was intrigued definately, he had seen many forms of takeover in the past but dragon soul was a first, "That does sound facinating..." Makrov was going to continue but the train was heard a short distance away.

"C'mon, let's get onto the train" Natsu announced with little enthusiasm causing Makarov to laugh once more, knowing full well of the dragon slayers common weakness, transportation.

 _Back at the Fairy Tail guild after Natsu and Makarov left._

Wendy was enjoying the strawberry cheese cake very much, with every mouthfull the mmm's from her mouth was a dagger to Erza's heart and a great source of joy for Mira, needless to say that Mira was glad that Wendy was unintentionally rubbing the enjoyment in Erza's face she deserved it after making the poor girl cry, putting her sadistic enjoyment of Erza's torture aside Mira decided to ask Wendy some questions "So Wendy tell me about yourself?" Mira asked softly.

"My name name is Wendlynne but I prefer Wendy, I'm three years old and I like cake" Wendy replied with a smile.

"You talk very well for someone so young, Natsu must have raised you well" Mira commented kindly.

"Papa said that I'm smart like momma" Wendy replied happily then she began to cry "Momma".

The whole guild listening in on the conversation immediately began to worry when Wendy started to cry, it was obvious that her mother was a bit of a sore subject but no one wanted to ask, not because they didn't care but because they weren't sure how to bring it up but soon a certain blonde celestial wizard approached Wendy and put a hand on her shoulder "Hello my name is Lucy, can you tell us about your momma?" Lucy asked in a comforting tone as she knew the pain of losing a mother.

Wendy sniffed back her tears and wiped her eyes "I don't remember momma but papa told me alot about her, he said she was amazing, beautiful and strong up until the very end".

"Until the end? What did he mean by that?" Lucy asked, she had a very good idea why but she needed to know so she doesn't jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Papa said that Zeref took momma away, he didn't say why" Wendy replied sadly.

At that moment they all knew, Wendy may have been slightly ignorant to the fact but it was there, Natsu had told her without telling her. Zeref had killed Wendy's mother and Natsu was protecting her from that truth without lieing to her, "Wendy I know how much it hurts but I promise you that it'll get better over time, we'll all be there for you with Natsu" Lucy said with a tearful smile.

Wendy with tears streaming down her face launched herself at Lucy and cried "Thank you Lucy".

Lucy held Wendy close and comforted her "No need to thank me Wendy just cry until you feel better okay" Lucy offered kindly as Wendy continued to sob into her shoulders.

Wendy cried for a few minutes before she finally composed herself and gave Lucy a bright smile "Thank you Lucy I feel alot better now".

"That's great Wendy I'm glad you're better now, hey do you know any magic?" Lucy asked.

"No not yet, we're not sure if I'll have momma's or Papa's magic" Wendy replied.

"Oh what magic did your mum use?" Mira asked curiously.

"Papa said that Momma used wind magic" Wendy replied cheerfully.

"What magic does Natsu use?" Lucy asked.

"Papa uses requip magic, archive magic, take over magic and Fire dragon slayer magic" Wendy said excitedly.

"DRAGON SLAYER!" Boomed Gajeel, "There are other slayers? Who was his dragon?" Gajeel asked loudly.

"Grandpa Igneel" Wendy replied with a smile.

Gajeel was in shock he had heard of the great fire dragon king from his own father Metalicanna. Gajeel had heard of the dragons immense power and honestly he didn't know to feel, for so long he had believed that he was the only dragon slayer, that he was alone but now that he knows there is another like him he didn't know if he should be happy or not, after a few moments of silent contemplation Gajeel kneeled before Wendy and bowed "My name is Gajeel Redfox son of iron dragon Metalicana, it is an honor to meet you Wendy-hime" Gajeel said respectfully shocking the rest of the guild.

A short blue haired girl approached Gajeel with a concerned look "Gajeel what's going on?" She asked nervously.

"Salamander is the son of Igneel the fire dragon king and assuming the old dragon passed his title onto Natsu before he died making him the new fire dragon king that means young Wendy here is..." Gajeel explsined before being cut of by Levy.

"Wendy is a princess!? WAIT NATSU IS A KING?!" Levy exclaimed and the whole guild gasped, they had royalty in their guild, not human royalty but royalty regardless.

"Please stop" Wendy asked red with embarrassment. " Papa is the fire dragon king but he doesn't want anyone making a fuss over it" Wendy concluded maturely.

"His title aside I say that he has quite the impressive magical skill set" Erza commented thoughtfully "I wonder if he'll give me a worthy fight with his requip magic?"

"Papa doesn't use his requip magic for fighting, the same with his archive magic" Wendy told Erza.

Erza visibly deflated at being denied a requip vs requip fight, she was looking forward to see how he measured up "Why?" Erza complained childishly, losing her usually calm demeanor.

Wendy spent the next few minutes explaining how he uses requip and archive magic and needless to say, like Makarov when he was told by Natsu they too were shocked, even Erza who was a master with requip magic had admitted that she would of never thought of using requip in such a way, "He taught himself requip because it made taking care of a kid that much easier... What a pansy" Laughed the resident stripper, Gray Fullbuster.

To everyone's shock he was hit on the head by Juvia "My aplogies Gray-sama but you wouldn't know the lengths a parent would go for their child" Juvia scolded lightly.

Gray gave an apologetic look as he rubbed his head "I guess not".

Juvia smiled at Gray and the guild returned to normal, Wendy was happy with her new friends, she felt lighter as she joined in with the fun but avoided the brawl because of the friendly advice from the motherly mira.

 **AN: Chapter two is complete, I stayed up until stoopid O'clock in the morning getting this done so please excuse the potential lack of quality. I used this chapter as a proper introduction for Natsu and Wendy so it had a lot of explaining and I hope most of it made sense. Well thank you for reading and have a good day.**

 **SSPP out**


	3. Meeting at Era

**Hello, welcome to the third chapter.**

 **Thank** **you for your support, this story is doing better than I had ever hoped it would.**

 **I'm** **planning for this fic to be Natsu x Ultear but I'm willing to change the pairing if you awesome peeps want it to be changed, all female characters will be accepted (but not Erza I have a different plan for her).**

 **Anyway on with the fic.**

 _With_ _Natsu and Makarov at Era._

After a relatively peaceful train ride and a two hour walk Natsu and Makarov arrived at the magic council HQ, aka Era. Natsu was very nervous while Makarov was fairly confident, he knew if Natsu could get his story across and the council were in a listening mood then the chances of getting citizenship for him and Wendy were practically secured but Makatov knowing his own luck knew this wont be as simple as he would like, it never is.

Currently Natsu and Makarov stood infront of a couple of rune knights who eyed them curiously "Master Makarov what brings you here? And who is this guy with you?" Asked one of the rune knights.

Master Makarov turned to his companion "This is Natsu Dragneel he came to me with information that I believe the magic council must hear immediately" Makarov said with authority.

The rune knights looked at eachother breifly before turning back to Natsu and Makarov "Is that so? What is this so called information then?".

"I'm afraid that this sensitive information is for council member ears only, I hope you can understand" Makarov replied in a friendly tone.

"Look here Makarov just because you've returned from Tenrou doesn't mean you can go around giving wizard saint orders to us knights, now I'll ask you to leave" A rune knight

At this point Natsu decided to intervene "Gentlemen please all we ask is that we speak to the council about a very sensitive matter and after that we'll get out of your hair but I guess that if its too much trouble you could speak to your commanding officer on our behalf and see what he says, I can't imagine what would happen if our information was ignored and everything goes to hell because you didn't let us talk to the council" Natsu said smoothly.

The rune knights instantly paled they could lose their jobs if what Natsu said was true but should they risk it? It could be nothing after all but at the same time it could be something big, so after a few seconds they stood aside and let the two pass without another word, Natsu bowed briefly to the Knights then followed Makarov deeper into Era "That was some smooth talking there Natsu, not many people can say that they talked their way through the rune knights that guard Era" Makarov complimented with a smile.

Natsu gave a good natured smile "It's no problem gramps really, being charismatic is somthing I learnt a long time ago" Natsu replied half heartedly.

"Bad times?" Makarov asked simply.

Natsu sighed sadly and put his hands in his pockets "I was a very different man back then, I did things that I am not proud of, things that will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life and give me a one way ticket straight to hell".

Makarov turned to Natsu with a gentle fatherly look in his eyes "Natsu listen to me and listen good, everyone in Fairy Tail has a story to tell even some of my children were on a bad path before they joined the guild and as master it is my job to ensure each of my children recieve the support they deserve to get them back on the right path. In Fairy Tail who you were is irrelevant it is who you are that matters, so who cares if you were a bad person before, you're a good person now and a dam good father to boot" Makarov said passionately

"For Maya and for Wendy I become a kinder and gentler person, you're right gramps, thank you for helping me realise that" Natsu replied with a small smile.

"Anytime my boy" Makarov replied kindly as he stopped "Natsu behind this door is the meeting hall of the magic council, once we step through this door you'll be under scrutiny and judged harshly, I ask that'll you do or say nothing that will incriminate yourself".

"Sure, after all I have Wendy to think about" Natsu said seriously.

"Good lad, oh and before I forget I would like to officially ask you to join Fairy Tail" Makarov offered with a warm smile.

Natsu smiled and held out his hand "It would be an honor master" Natsu said as the two shook hands.

Makarov gave a tender smile before turning to the door with a stern expression "Are you ready?" Makarov asked.

"Yes" Natsu replied just as Makarov forcefully pushed the heavy doors open, once inside they found the place to be empty all except for the council head Gran Doma who had turned to look at them with a stern expression.

"What are you doing here Makarov" Gran Doma demanded.

"I am here with my associate and soon to be guild member Natsu Dragneel to discuss some sensitive information regarding the Alverez empire" Makarov answered formally.

Gran Doma gave Natsu a quick look before looking back to Makarov "With all due respect master Makarov but what can this boy tell me about Alvarez that isn't already well known?" Gran Doma asked with a raised brow.

Makarov was about to reply but Natsu stepped forward, looking at Makarov Natsu asked the silent question 'May I?' Makarov nodded in approval and that was al Natsu needed "Council headnGran Doma I am Natsu Dragneel otherwise known as Salamander former ace of the Alvarez army and former citizen of Alvarez" Natsu introduced himself respectfully.

Gran Doma needless to say didn't take the news well "What! Makarov you dare bring an enemy into Era!" Gran Doma bellowed furiously.

"Gran Doma!" Natsu shouted cutting off the council head mid rant, "I understand your apprehension about me being here but I can assure you that I mean no harm to Fiore or Ishgar, I am here as a refugee of and am seeking asylum for myself and my daughter. I am willing to prove to you that I am not a threat" Natsu said as he got onto his knees and bowed "I cast away my pride, I bow before you, please listen to us!".

Gran Doma looked down at the man before him and sighed "Very well I'll call in the other council members and we'll listen to you" He replied.

With a silent thank you Natsu stood up and within seconds Council members began to appear as thought projections "We have been made aware of your situation Natsu Dragneel, you wish to seek asylum in fiore or maybe even citizenship?" asked a female council member.

"Yes ma'am I do, for my daughter and myself" Natsu replied.

"Tell me because I am curious why exactly do you wish to have citizenship in Fiore?" Asked another council member.

Natsu took a deep breath to calm himself "I stood against emperor Spriggan when he suggested that I should lead a task force against Fiore and he didn't like it, he targeted my family and murdered my wife Maya... soon after that I fled Alvarez with my daughter. I couldn't allow her to suffer the same fate" Natsu explained.

"Something tells me that there is more to the story young man but that is all we need, now tell us what is the critical piece of information you are willing to tell us?" Asked Gran Doma.

"The identity of emperor Spriggan" Natsu replied and the council gasped.

"Absurd" Shouted an elderly wizard "What proof do you have?"

Natsu knew he was in hot water now but he couldn't give up, he had to think of a plan "A lie detector lacrama" Natsu suggested.

The council went silent for a few seconds before muttering amongst themselves "Very well" Gran Doma said "Bring in Lahar and the polygraph".

Minutes later Lahar came in with a machine that was hooked up to a lacrama without a word he took it to Natsu and began attaching wires to Natsu "Mr Dragneel we will ask you some questions to verify your claims all you need to do is give us yes and no answers unless asked otherwise, do you understand?" Asked Lahar.

"Yes" Natsu replied and the lacrama glowed green.

"Very good" Larar commented as he backed away leaving the interrogation to the magic council.

"Mr Dragneel do you originate from Alvarez?"

"Yes" *green light*

"Were you the ace of the Alvarez army?"

"Yes" *green light*

"Did you truly flee to Fiore to seek citizenship?"

"Yes" *green light*

"Do you really have a daughter?"

"Yes" *green light*

"Do you know the true Identity of emperor Spriggan?"

"Yes" *green light*

The council members were amazed the test so far had gone on without a hitch, most of them were expecting a few flashes of red but no, so far Natsu had been truthful and now was the moment of truth, Natsu knew the identity of emperor Spriggan and soon so shall they "Who is emperor Spriggan?".

"Zeref" Natsu answered, they couldn't believe their ears, he had to be pulling their leg, it had to be a joke...

green light*

It wasn't, Natsu was telling the truth, the emperor of their enemy nation is the most powerful and most evil wizard in history, how should the approach this? They weren't sure so they conversed amongst themselvs for a few minutes before returning their attention back to Natsu "Mr Dragneel the information you have given us has been deemed valuable and we have decided by a majority vote that you and your daughter shall be allowed citizenship in Fiore, we shall give the paperwork to master Makarov who shall help you with it" Gran Doma announced much to the releif of Natsu and Makarov.

"I am truly honoured by your decision" Natsu replied with a bow.

green light*

Gran Doma sighed and ordered Lahar to remove the polygraph from the room "Before you go Mr Dragneel I would like to do one last test, off the record of course, rumor states that the power of each individual member of the Spriggan 12 are comparable to a wizard saint, is that true?".

"I wouldn't know that absolutely but they are all frightfully powerful in their own right, why do you ask?" Natsu inquired having some idea of were this was going.

"You were their ace so logic dictates that you are more powerful than them, mrbDragneel I just wish to measure your power level" Gran Doma requested.

"Sure, I'm a bit curious myself" Natsu replied with a smile.

Gran Doma used some telekinesis to send a lacrana orb to Natsu who caught it effortlessly "Push your power into the orb and put it on the pedestal, it will gauge your power accurately" Gran Doma explained briefly.

Natsu did as he was told but a few seconds in the orb began to crack and within a few seconds more it had turned to dust, "Err was that supossed to happen?" Natsu asked innocently, everyone was flabbergasted they had no idea that Natsu was this Powerful and was glad that they had made the right decision in letting him into Fiore legally, they did not want that power as an enemy "No but you may leave now" Gran Doma said as he tried his best to keep his composure.

"Okay, see you later" Natsu said as he and Makarov left the hall.

A few minutes down the hall Makarov turned to Natsu having finally gotten over his shock "Natsu be honest with me, you knew that thst would happen didn't you?" Makarov asked.

"Yes" Natsu replied simply.

"Why did you do it?" Makarov inquired.

"To put a point across, I appreciate the fresh start they have given me, really I do but I needed to make sure that they'll never turn on me or worse use Wendy to get to me so I used my full magical force and destroyer the orb" Natsu replied with a frown.

"I understand, given the circumstances a bit of insurance was needed on your part" Makarov summised.

"Correct Master... Oh and when they see that I joined Fairy tail they may get off your back a little" Natsu laughed jovially.

"I doubt it my boy but thank you, the sentiment is greatly appreciated" makarov replied with a smile.

 _Back in the council meeting room._

"Gran Doma did he just..." Asked a council member.

"Yes he did" Gran Doma replied.

"But that means..."

"I am aware... It means that his power is equal to that of God Serena" Gran doma explained solemnly and the rest of the council paled, all thinking one thing 'Shit'.

 **An: Another chappy has been completed, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Remember to vote for your desired pairing in the review section or pm me and I'll keep track of the votes.**

 **SSPP OUTTA ERE.**


	4. We're back!

**AN: Hey peeps, I have returned with a new chapter, this chapter will be a bit of fun with no serious plot points or any overall revelence to the fics plot, so it's essentially filler. fun filler.**

 **As** **of this point Mira has 5 votes, Ultear with 4 votes each and Lisanna with 1.**

 **No one has asked yet so I'm biting this in the bud before it gets votes, I'm not writing a harem.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material.**

 **Anyway** **on with the fic.**

 _Back in_ _Magnolia_.

Natsu and Makarov arrived back in Magnolia at dusk, the sun was setting and the two men were exhausted, severely in need of food and drink, the short walk from the train station was spent in comfortable silence and they soon found themselves standing infront of the Fairy Tail guild.

Before any of them could open the huge wooden doors a small blue missile crashed into Natsu with a scream of pure joy "Papa! You're back, I missed you so much" Wendy cried happily.

Meanwhile Makarov stood to the side bewildered on how a toddler could open such big doors by herself and lauch at her dad in less than a second without him noticing, a mere second later he got his answer as he noticed a Wendy sized hole that had been blown through the door, Makarov instsntly paled and began to cry about more money to spend while Natsu and Wendy laughed away merrily.

"Hey, how has my little girl been?" Natsu asked with a great big smile.

"Good papa, everyone is so much fun" Wendy replied matching Natsu's smile "What's wrong with MakiMaki?"

Natsu laughed and rubbed Wendy's hair much to her annoyance "I'm sure he's just happy to be home" Natsu lied not wanting Wendy to feel bad about breaking a door.

Makarov soon got over his breif depression and opened the guilds doors and announced with his youthful vitality despite his old age "Brats I'm home!".

"Welcome home master" Everyone greeted merrily.

Mira soon approached the trio with a smile "Welcome back, how did it go?" She asked curiously.

Makarov cleared his throat and smiled "Everyone I am pleased to announce two new members to our fantastic family, Natsu and Wendy Dragneel!" Makarov announced proudly and was met with cheers "So do you know what this means?".

"PARTY!" Everyone exclaimed in excitement.

The guild partied hard but a brawl did not break out they did not want to hurt the two young girls in the guild, Wendy had quickly made friends with Asuka, the daughter of Alzack and Bisca Connel, they binded over their love of strawberry cheesecake much to the ire of Erza who didn't want to share her cake with anyone and to the amusement of everyone else.

Natsu is currently sat at a table enjoying a spicy chicken vindaloo, being a fire dragon slayer the heat did not bother him but he still loved the feeling of a curry burning his tongue as it was the only way that he can feel heat and he loved it. While eating Natsu made a concious effort to keep at least one eye on Wendy as she sat with the Connel's only turning his full attention back to his meal when he was fully satisfied that Wendy was absolutely safe.

Over by the bar a a few female guild member's sat around discussing their newest members, "so what do you think of Natsu and Wendy?" Mira asked Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna and Laki.

"Wendy is just adorable and Natsu seems like a good person but I'm still uncomfortable about him once being the strongest member in the Alvarez army" Lucy replied nervously.

"I agree with Lu, it's kind of unnerving but seeing how he is with Wendy just speaks volumes about him too" Levy commented.

"I think it's cute how they are together, as long as he isn't some pig I'm fine with it" Laki threw her opinion in.

"Honestly I am unsure about him, I feel like there is somthing about him... But I just can't put my finger on it" Erza voiced her concern.

Mira listened intently to her friends opinions and smiled, apart from Erza they seemed to be relatively okay with them, "So Mira what do you think of them?" Levy asked curiously.

"Me? The same as you guys I guess, I mean Wendy is so adorable and well mannered, Natsu has raised her well" Mira replied with a smile.

"Yeah that's true, he definitely is a dedicated father thats for sure" Lucy Added while sipping her strawberry milkshake, The girls returned to casual conversation as Wendy approached Natsu and tugged on his shirt "Well looks like Wendy is exhausted" Lucy smiled gently.

"Papa I'm sleepy" Wendy yawned as she leaned onto his leg.

Natsu picked Wendy up gently and held her so her head was resting on his shoulder "We should get you to bed sweetie" Natsu said with a fatherly smile.

"Sing to me please papa" Wendy requested.

For the guild members who heard Wendy's request were shocked, Natsu, the Salamander, former ace of Alvarez singing, some people (mostly the males) broke out in laughter just thinking about it while the women at the bar awwed at the father/daughter moment.

Natsu ignoring the guild around him smiled gently and nodded "Sure Wendy, what would you like me to sing?" Natsu asked.

"Our traveling song please" Wendy replied politely despite her exhaustion.

"Sure thing princess" Natsu replied as he went and sat Wendy in a booth with padded seats, "Music or just singing?" He asked.

"With music please papa" Wendy replied as excitedly as she could.

Without a word Natsu requipped a guitar and activated his archive, he began to play the guitar expertly and backup music played from his archive, Natsu began to sing and everyone was suprised.

 **On** **my way by Phil Collins.**

Tell everybody I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way

And there's no where else that I'd rather be

Tell everybody I'm on my way

And I'm loving every step I take

With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way

And I can't keep this smile off my face

'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again

No matter what the distance between

And the stories that we tell will make you smile

Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell 'em all I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more

With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow not the rain can change my mind

The sun will come out wait and see

And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart

Oh, there's no where I would rather be

'Cause I'm on my way

Well and truly, I'm on my way now

(I'm on my way now)

(I'm on my way now)

(I'm on my way now)

Tell everybody I'm on my way

And I just can't wait to be there

(I just can't wait to be there)

With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way

And nothing but good times to share

So, tell everybody I'm on my way

And I just can't wait to be home

(I just can't wait to be home)

With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way

And nothing but good times to show

(I'm on my way)

Yes, I'm on my way.

Natsu ended the song and everyone gave a light applause because if you looked to Natsu's right you could see a sleeping Wendy curled up on the cushioned seat, Natsu smiled a silent thank you as he gently picked Wendy up "Master is there anywhere I can set Wendy down?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Use the guilds infirmary there are beds there" Makarov replied quietly.

"Thank you master" Natsu replied then made his way to the infirmary, time quickly passed it had been half an hour since Natsu put Wendy to bed, surely he should of been back down by now so Mira took it upon herself to check up on the father and daughter duo. As soon as she got into the infirmary Mira saw Natsu passed out with Wendy sleeping on top of him, Natsu held Wendy protectively in his sleep while being gentle enough to not cause any breathing troubles, Wendy herself was sucking her right thumb while a lock of hair was intertwined in her fingers of her left hand.

Mira smiled gently as she took in the sight then decided to get a quilt from another bed to cover them, Mira soon silently left the room and made her way back down to the bar with a gentle smile that everyone noticed "How are they?" Lucy asked.

"They're both asleep" Mira relied serenely.

"Not surprising" Makarof commented "They both have had a long dfficult day".

"They have, anyway master tell us how did the meeting with the magic council go?" Mira asked.

"It went surprisingly well, they ultimately believed Natsu after he passed a polygraph test" Makarov replied.

"That's good" Mira commented back "But there's more isn't there?".

"Yes, after that Natsu was asked to take a measure of his magical power, off the records" Makarov continued.

"Really? What did he score?" Mira wondered out loud.

"We do not know" makarov replied.

Suddenly Gray started laughing his ass off "He was so weak that the orb couldnt read his magic, ace of Alverez my ass am I right?".

"Actually Gray you are wrong, it was the opposite" Makarov said seriously.

"What do you mean master?" Erza inquired.

"The orb shattered and turned to dust" Makarov replied with no hint of a joke.

"But that means..." Mira trailed off silently.

"Yes, Natsu is more powerful than the wizard saints" Makrarov concluded.

Everyone took in the information and felt a little bit of hope raise in them, especially those who weren't trapped for seven years on tenrou island. Maybe Fairy Tail wasnt as dead as people thought.

 **AN: ANNND SCENE. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I decided to have a little fun and have little song, I will be doing more but not very often. Spoiler alert Wendy will get a song at some point. The song has been decided.**

 **I hope you continue to vote on the pairing you wish this to END with. HAHA I couldn't resist.**

 **SSPP off to to lunch.**


	5. A day in Fairy Tail pt 1

**AN: Heya again SSPP with yet another chapter, my daughter is back at nursery so I have more free time to write this fic, so please enjoy.**

 **The last chapter** **was a nice bit of fluffy filler and now the fic continues.**

 **And** **finally I would like to give a shoutout too eaert who sent me a wonderful PM that made my day. Thank you eaert.**

Morning rolled on quickly as Natsu awoke to Wendy on his chest sleeping soundly, with a small smile Natsu had the same thought that he had every morning 'What did I do to deserve such a sweet daughter' and like every morning that same thought bought a small tear to his eyes because he could never think of one single thing from his past that allowed him to deserve such a blessing but this morning instead of dwelling on it Natsu quickly decided that it doesn't matter he was blessed by meeting Maya then doubly blessed by having Wendy, Natsu wasn't going to think about it much longer and just accept that he was one lucky S.O.B.

Natsu slowly got up and placed Wendy on the bed gently covering her before he went to see if anyone was at the guild, after a quick search Natsu found that the guild was empty so Natsu made his way to the guild kitchen to make a cup of coffee before Wendy woke up.10 minutes later with his enhanced hearing Natsu heard shuffling coming from the infirmary 'Wendy's awake' Natsu thought to himself as he got up to meet his daughter.

"Papa" Wendy called from up the stairs.

"Down here Wendy, do you need any help?" Natsu asked.

"No papa, I can do it" Wendy replied stubbornly.

Natsu smiled that was definitely one thing that she inherited from him, his stubborn streak "Okay sweetie, I'll be here just in case".

Wendy climbed slowly down the stairs while holding tight onto the bannister somewhat knowing that her small legs weren't fully capable of taking each step as an adults could but that didn't deter her, Wendy persisted and eventually she made it to the bottom, with a great smile Wendy cheered in joy "Look papa I did it".

"That's my little hatchling, good job" Natsu congratulated cheerfully, Natsu picked up Wendy and threw her up and down. they both laughing joyfully the whole time suddenly the doors opened to reveal Mira entering the guild "Hey Mira" Natsu greeted.

"Hello Mira" Wendy also greeted with a huge smile.

Mira was suprised she wasn't expecting them to be awake yet but with a sweet smile Mira waved to them "Good morning did you two sleep well?" Mira asked.

"Like a rock, the both of us" Natsu replied and Wendy nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great to hear, oh before I forget master Makarov won't be here for most of today, he has a guild masters meeting in Clover so he asked me to give you your guild stamps" Mira informed the two.

"Oh yeah, we forgot that didn't we?" Natsu mumbled to himself.

Wendy giggled playfully "Silly papa".

With a good natured smile Natsu put Wendy on the floor and turned towards the kitchen "Well I guess that can wait until after we eat, what would you like for breakfast sweetie" Natsu asked.

"PANCAKES!" Wendy shouted out excitedly.

Mira caught up to Natsu and walked in stride with him "I can make those for you, it'll be no trouble" Mira offered.

"Thanks for the offer Mira but it's okay I got this" Natsu replied with a toothy smile revealing his longer than average canines.

Mira nodded without a word but still walked with Natsu she needed to get everything sorted out anyway so she may as well accompany him to the kitchen so she could grab her apron.

10 minutes passed before Natsu exited the kitchen with a plate piled high with pancakes, Mira was sweeping the floor while Wendy watched her "Hey grubs up!" Natsu called out.

Wendy sped towards Natsu drooling all the way, she absolutely loved pancakes for breakfast but if they were served for lunch or dinner Wendy woukd turn her nose up and ignore them, it was something that Natsu couldn't work out so he put it down to everyone has their quirks. Natsu almost tripped as Wendy tackled his legs trying to get to the pancakes "Pancakes papa" Wendy cried childishly.

"Woah calm down there missy, waiting a few more seconds wont hurt ya" Natsu scolded lightly while Mira gently laughed as she watched the two. Natsu with Wendy clinging to his leg comically put the plate of pancakes on the table and requipped two additional plates, with a spatula that he too grabbed from his requip space Natsu served the pancakes evenly amongst the plates, "There you go princess, enjoy" Natsu said.

"Thank you papa" Wendy cheered as the jumped up onto the bench.

Natsu smiled at Wendy then turned to Mira "Hey I made some for you too" Natsu said.

"Oh I couldn't possibly..." Mira was silenced by a loud protest from her stomach causing her to blush a deep red.

"You're hungry Mira you need to eat" Nastu lightly scolded.

"Well if you insist" Mira said as she set down her broom and sat at the table, at this point Wendy was hungrily eating her pancakes that had been doused generously in honey and Natsu was eating at a much slower pace but was still considered relatively fast, Mira was enjoying her pancakes very much they were delicious, much better thsn she had expected "These are amazing Natsu" Mira complimented.

"Thank you Mira" Natsu smiled.

The minutes passed in comfortable silence between Natsu and Mira, only Wendy was making noise as she ate her pancakes messily she was covered in crumbs and honey, she looked like a right mess causing Natsu and Mira to laugh "Finished Papa" Wendy said.

"I can see that Sweetie, look at you you're a mess, Mira is there anywhere I can give Wendy a bath here?" Natsu asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, the infirmary has a wash room, I'll show you" Mira offered.

"Thank you Mira, c'mon Wendy let's get you washed" Natsu said as he picked up his protesting Daughter. It didn't take long to reach the washroom and by then Wendy had given up on resisting and went with the flow, albeit reluctantly.

"The washroom is through this door everything you need is all there, I'll see you when you're done" Mira said with a smile.

"Thank you Mira we'll see you when we're done" Natsu replied as he took Wendy into the washroom.

Fifteen minutes passed before Natsu and Wendy exited the washroom and since then a few more people showed up at the guild hall Lisanna, Elfman, Lucy, Erza and Levy to name a few. When Wendy saw everyone she smiled brightly and ran towards them saying hello to everyone, Natsu sighed happily as he sat down at the bar watching Wendy interact with the guild members "She sure has come out of her shell in such a short time" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"She does seem comfortable around everyone doesn't she" Mira commented almost startling Natsu.

Natsu turned to look at Mira who seemed disappointed that he didn't jump out of his skin "Haha nice try Mira" Natsu laughed loudly.

Mira's face instantly went from disappointed to smily then to mischievous "I guess a father as old as you must have seen and heard so much that nothing surprises you anymore eh?" Mira said trying to get a reaction out of Natsu and boy did she.

"OLD, I AIN'T OLD! I TURNED 20 A FEW WEEKS AGO!" Natsu shouted gaining the attention of those in the guild but then somthing clicked for them, if Natsu was only just 20 and Wendy was 3 that made Natsu a young dad but that also bought another question up, how old was he when he became the ace of Alverez?

"Natsu, how old were you when you became their ace?" Levy asked nervously.

"I was 5 when Zeref found me wondering the woods on the borders of Alvarez, he trained me mercilessly as his protégé for a few years then enlisted me into the army while giving me top up training every so often, by the time I was 11 I was well respected for my power despite my age so he appointed me as a member of the Spriggan 12 and by the time I was 14 I had earned the title Ace of Alvarez. Oh boy did that did piss alot of the older members off" Natsu replied in some detail befire trailing off at the end.

Everyone was listening in awe, not only was he taught by the black wizard himself and not end up evil but he did it all in his younger years "Woah" Was the unanimous response from everyone.

"But really enough about me I feel like I don't know you guys as well as you know me" Natsu laughed nervously.

The rest of the morning went by with everyone gathering around and telling their stories, Gray's about Ur and Deliora, Erza's enslavement in the tower of heaven, Lucy and her family problems that lead her to running away, the Strauss' being ran out of their village, the stories went on and as more people arrived at the guild more stories were told, this went on until mid-afternoon when suddenly the guild doors were kicked open "We're here to collect our debt Fairy Tail!".

 **AN: Another chapter completed, I hope you enjoyed part one of a two part chapter.**

 **I had hoped to have this chapter up sooner but I had adult stuff to do (housework and stuff).**

 **The poll will be open for a few more chapters so please continue to vote for the pairing you want to see.**

 **SSPP bids you adieu.**


	6. A day in Fairy Tail pt2

**AN: Welcome one and all to** **The daddy dragon, I am so inspired by each and every one of you, for all the support has given me the motivation to ouput chapters at a much faster pace. So thank you all.**

 **The** **poll is ending soon so here's results so far.**

 **Mira-** **10 votes.**

 **Ultear-** **9 votes.**

 **Lisanna-** **1vote.**

 **Up to** **me- 1 vote.**

 **I** **think that the 'up to me' wasn't meant to be taken literally but I've decided to use that just in case we are in need of a tie breaker by the polls end. So remember to vote, share the story and spread the word.**

 **On** **a final note, Wendy's song has been written, well by written it's more like I found an appropriate song and rewrote it somewhat. It will be featured in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

 **Without** **furthur AN lets get on with it.**

"We've come to collect our debt Fairy Tail!" A large man exclaimed from the kicked in doors, it was Banabooster, Twilight Ogre's guild master followed by his entire guild.

Macao was instantly on his feet with a scowl on his face "What do you want Banabooster?" Macao asked fiercely.

Banabooster looked at the Fairy Tail guild smugly and crossed his arms "I'm sick of your crap and I don't care that you've got your precious members back, you'll still be the weak ass punks that lick the crap off our boots, so be good boot lickers and give me my money!".

Macao continued to scowl at the ogre's with fury "I'm sure that master Makarov would love to fully remind you of the deal you guys made".

Banabooster laughted so madly it almost sounded evil "Well it's too bad that the senile old prick ain't here then because I'd love to renegotiate our agreement personally".

"A good Fairy Tail wizard always pays his debts" Macao said calmly making the fairies protest and made Banabooster smile greedily "But a great Fairy Tail wizard never backs down against crooks who prey on people when they're at their lowest, you made us suffer for years, dragged our names through the dirt and took our home away from us! We've paid what we owed back and then some so no Banabooster we will not give you the satisfaction anymore, you can get out and never bother us again!" Makao shouted defiantly.

Banabooster scowled, his face full of fury at the defiance of the Fairy Tail guild "It wasn't a request, MEN DESTROY THESE WIMPS" Banabooster bellowed, his guild members instantly went on the offensive attacking without mercy.

Natsu with a terrified Wendy held close watched the fight intently as he had an inner war with himself, wondering if he should get involved or not but his number one priority was to protect Wendy and he couldn't fight while holding her, he had to keep her safe at any cost and if that meant taking a back seat like a coward then that's how it's going to be.

Everyone in Fairy Tail fought back valiantly, they took a hit and returned it ten fold, all in all it was just a large scale brawl with magic, Grey fired **Ice make lance** at his opponents, Erza used her **Heaven's wheel armour** to slice her enemies, Levy shot out **Solid script fire** and lucy fought with her whip and Capricorn, everyone thought hard but Natsu was taken by suprise by the master of Twilight Ogre and was knocked to the floor.

Banabooster stomped on his head, forcing it into the ground and grabbed Wendy by the throat "Listen up Fairy scum, do as you are told or this little bitch will get hurt!" He shouted cruelly.

Fairy Tail wanted to react but they knew that if they did them Wendy could get hurt or worse and with Natsu out their hope had all but disappeared "You coward!" Mira shouted defiantly.

"Call me what you want but I call the shots here" Banabooster shouted back.

Wendy was shanking, she was terrified and no ome could do anything about it so with all the air she had left wendy screamed at the top of her lungs "PAPA!" Right in Banabooster's ears.

Banabooster yelled in pain as his ears were bombarded with the high pitch scream so to stop it he tightened his grip around Wendy's throat and sneered "Papa ain't gonna help you, you little bitch!" Banabooster said as his grip continued to tighten.

Wendy's eyes bagain to gloss over and her vision began to fade into a dark nothingness, no sound reached Wendy's ears as her short life flashed before her eyes, the good and the bad, the happy and the sad but one thing stuck out, one memory that would stay with Wendy forever...

 **Natsu and Wendy sat around a fire toasting Marshmallows, it was Wendy's third birthday and they celebrated by making birthday smoores, "Papa are we almost there?" Wendy asked out of nowhere.**

 **"Almost princess, just a few more days of walking and we'll be in Magnolia" Natsu replied with a smile.**

 **"Okay papa, I'm glad we're almost there because when we are we'll live togeather happy forever" Wendy said optimistically.**

 **"Wendy, there will be a time when I wont be able to be there for you and when that day comes remember I'll always be right here" Natsu said pointing at Wendy's heart.**

 **Wendy looked in confusion, she didn't quite understand her papa's words "What do you mean? We will be together forever right?" Wendy asked innocently.**

 **Natsu smiled and held Wendy close "Just remember that when things seem hopeless to you mine and mama's heart will be with you to get you through, okay".**

 **"Okay papa" Wendy replied with a smile.**

Everyone was in shock when Wendy stopped moving, they bagan to cry out to her as Banabooster laughed but everything was silenced when a green aura surrounded Wendy and by the big spike in magical power that soon followed.

Wendy's eyes snapped open and a second later she let out a roar that was accompanied by a cyclone hitting Banabooster in the chest and sending him flying across the guild hall "What the..." Banabooster tried to say but was cut off by Wendy appearing above him kicking him to the ground painfully.

Everyone could tell by the vacant look in her eyes that Wendy was fighting on instinct and adrenaline alone, they all wanted to help but the winds that Wendy created kept them away from the fight even the Twilight Ogre wizards were helpless as they watched their master get hit time and time again by a toddler.

Wendy launched herself at Banabooster once again punching him in the face then her foot came down and connected with his junk painfully, with a squeal of agony he tried to get up and swat the little pest away but she moved too fast for him.

Wendy soon launched herself into the air as high as she could then began to free fall with her fist aimed for his stomach but half way down her adrenaline ran out and she landed on Banabooster winding him slightly then rolled off, unconscious msking everyone gasp.

Before anyone could react more Banabooster was on his feet standing above Wendy ready to stomp his foot down "I'll make you pay you dam brat!" He snarled as he put his foot down and everyone flinched but no sound was heard because Natsu had blocked the foot and looked absolutely furious.

Natsu growled ferociously as he uppercutted Banabooster and sent him flying "It's one thing to hurt this guild BUT hurting my daughter... You're life is forfeit" Natsu said coldly as his magical output went through the roof sending people flying.

The Twilight Ogre wizards stood in fear at the emmense power that Natsu was emmiting and the more cowardly members fled the scene when Natsu began using Banabooster as a punching bag throwing him around like a rag doll, eventually Natsu threw him out of the guild onto the path outside and blasted the remaining Twilight Ogre wizards out too "You hurt a dragon's hatchling and for that you shall pay, NO FORCE IN THIS WORLD WILL SAVE YOU!" Natsu yelled as a magic circle surrounded him as he burst into flames.

Fairy Tail watched the rampaging Natsu as he was covered in flames and emitting so much power that he made them feel like babies in comparison, they finally understood why he held the title ace of Alvarez, they watched in awe as the flames grew to a gargantuan size then fizzled out leaving a huge red dragon in his place, needless to say the Twilight Ogre wizards began to urinate "M-m-m-MONSTER!" They screamed as Natsu began to attack them violently.

The ones who were trapped on Tenrou island began to have flashbacks, the attack by Acnologia still fresh in their minds and they felt powerless, if it wasn't for the others pleading for Natsu to stop they may have had a breakdown. Natsu roared loudly scaring everyone, Twilight Ogre was scattered around beaten and broken then the unthinkable happened Natsu turned on Fairy Tail and began attacking them.

"What are you doing? NATSU!" Mira screamed as the went into her Satan soul and fired an **Evil explosion** at him, Natsu shrugged off the attack and swiped at her in retaliation.

Gray and Erza attacked in tandem but didnt leave a scratch, Levy, Lucy, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, Freed, Brixlow, Evergreen attacked but still no damage not even Gajeel and Laxus could damage Natsu with their **Secret art** attacks

They were beginning to tire and Natsu was still going strong, as he was about to strike Mira master Makarov appeared using his **Titan magic** and blocked him "Snap out of this Natsu! Think about what you are doing! Remember you're better than this!" Makarov shouted in concern but all he got in response was a loud roar.

The clash between the two colossal wizards shook the ground for miles around, it could be seen and heard from Magnolia everyone who could see the clash ran for their lives screaming, from the fashionable girly girl to the muscle bound manly men they all screamed the same as they ran for cover.

The battle went on for fifteen minutes before Natsu got the upper hand and knocked Mararov down just missing the guild hall, Natu was about to deliver a fatal blow before a scream stopped him "NO PAPA STOP!" Wendy pleaded. Natsu turned to Wendy who had tears streaming down her face "Papa please".

This instantly snapped Natsu out of his rage and he began to tear up "W-Wendy I'm so sorry" Dragon Natsu cried, "I'm so sorry" Natsu repeated as he he returned to his human form and passed out.

Wendy ran towards Natsu just as he hit the ground and sat close to him doing her best to wake him up, yes she was scared of Natsu right now but he was still her papa and she loved him dearly. Wendy cried harder as she failed to wake her papa up and with a sorrowful scream she collapsed on top of Natsu sobbing her heart out.

 **AN: I wont lie I had a really hard time writing this chapter (I didnt enjoy it either) and tried to get it over and done with ASAP, it made me go to some dark places when I started to think "What if this was my daughter?". But it is an important event within this fic so it needed to happen. Either way I apologize for the rush job and lack of quality.**

 **SSPP needs some air.**


	7. A week later

**AN:** **Here we are the next chapter, after the chaos of the last chapter I'll be wrapping up the loose ends** **here before continuing next chapter**.

 **I would also like to address a few pms that I have recieved about Natsu's back story. It has been said that it doesnt line up that Natsu wouldn't have been able to train with Igneel and Zeref, don't worry I wrote it like that, sorry no more spoilers.**

 **Important I have decided to end the poll early so no more votes will be counted. Mira has won the poll and will be Natsu's ship for this fic. This works out because I had already (unintentionally) wrote Mira in. I am very sorry to those who wanted Ultear as the ship so I'll keep it in mind for my next fic.**

 **Begin**

A week passed since the altercation with Twilight Ogre, Fairy Tail had endured five long days of interrogations with the rune knights about the incident, luckily Fairy Tail had been pardoned because they weren't the aggressors and acted in self defense, Twilight Ogre however were not as fortunate, the rune knights have found that Twilight Ogre had been doing the same thing to other smaller/newer guilds that they have been doing to Fairy Tail, the verdict by the magic council was the immediate disbanding of Twilight Ogre and the arrest of the now former guild master Banabooster for the charges of extortion, distruction of private property, endangerment of a minor/child abuse, attempted murder and a plethora of other petty crimes, all leading to a pretty lengthy prison sentence.

Needles to say Fairy Tail felt like they had a massive weight lifted off their shoulders, not only do they no longer have to worry about paying off a ridiculous debt and were compensated but they had been put back into the public eye in a positive light for the first time in years.

However that did not matter to them because they were far more concerned with their salmon haired guildmate who had yet to wake up, Wendy stayed with him the whole time only leaving when she was forced to eat, drink, go to the bathroom and bathe, all which was met with a screaming temper tantrum but they never gave up on her, the bruises and the hurtful words were a small pice to pay to keep her in good health.

After another forced meal Wendy returned to Natsu's side under the watchful eyes of Mira, Makarov and Porlyuscia, Wendy sat by Natsu and told him stories from her mind, stories about a dragon saving the princess from an evil prince, she told him how everyone was taking care of her and that she was sorry about her tantrums as tears fell from her eyes, Wendy climbed onto Natsu's bed and cuddled up next to him "Papa please wake up" Wendy whispered not expecting a responce.

Everyone present were shocked as Natsu's arms wrapped around Wendy and held her close "Wendy I'm so proud of you" Natsu said softly.

"Papa!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise then hugged Natsu like he'd dissappear at any moment.

Natsu carefully sat up with Wendy in his arms, "How are you my boy?" Makarov asked gently.

"I'm... actually feeling really good" Natsu replied with a smile.

"Excellent, you should thank Porlyuscia for that she worked tirelessly to get you back into good health" Makarov informed Natsu.

Natsu looked to the elderly woman and smiled greatfully "Thank you Obaa-chan, I definately owe you one" Natsu thanked honestly.

Porlyuscia gazed at Natsu with her soul piercing stare then she smiled (only a little) "Usually when a human calls me that I smack them with a broom but considering that you're not entirely human I guess I can let it slide for now however your offer while appreciated is unnecessary, I'm just doing my job".

Natsu with a serious look on his face began to stroke Wendy's hair to comfort her, "I guess, but you still have my most sincerest of gratitude... A dragon always repays a debt so I'm making the offer whether you want it or not, if you need anything let me know and I'll help in anyway I can" Natsu replied.

Porlyuscia nodded then left the infirmary, silence briefly enveloped the room before Mira spoke up "Natsu... What, how?" Mira fumbled not knowing how to ask her queation.

"Remember before I said I had to learn Take over to use Igneel's soul after he passed away, that was **Take over Dragon king soul-** **Igneel** Natsu explained.

Makarov eyed Natsu carefully debating with himself whether he should say what was on his mind, eventually he decided to ask "Natsu, why did you rampage like that?" Makarov asked.

Natsu looked down in shame "When that bas... *Ahem* bad person hurt and threatened Wendy I acted out of instinct, because of my magic... This is going to be difficult to explain" Natsu tried to explain.

"Take your time, I just need to understand the situation before acting accordingly" Makarov told Natsu who nodded in responce.

"When someone becomes a Dragon slayer they take on more than just the magic of a dragon, we take on physical attributes like sharp teeth and mental attributes like a dragon's instincts for example... Dragon's are extremely protective of their own and even will defend the young of others when they're in danger, I guess the number one rule with a dragon is 'never harm a hatchling' an act in itself in dragon culture is punishable by death". Natsu explained carefully.

"So you would have killed him if Wendy didn't stop you?" Makarov asked.

"Without hesitation" Natsu replied.

"I see" Makarov said as he twiddled his moustache and began to think.

Suddenly Mira sat down on the bed next to Natsu, putting a hand on his shoulder she smiled gently "Don't worry Natsu, you only did what any parent would do in the situation".

"I guess so but did I have to go so far? Did I have to lose myself so much to rage that I attacked you guys too? How can you be so forgiving?" Natsu asked sadly causing Wendy to hold him tighter.

Mira still with a warm smile on her face bought Natsu and Wendy into a hug "You're you, that's all I need to know" Mira said sweetly.

Instantly Natsu pulled away quickly we shocking Mira "Sorry Mira I guess that surprised me, I've never met someone so trusting, not even Maya" Natsu said sadly.

Mira gave a small smile however on the inside she was having an internal war, Mira knew that Natsu was still loved Maya and she respected that but apart of her wanted Natsu to accept what had happened and move on so she could be the one he needs. Was she being selfish for having those thoughts?

Mira at first was cautious of Natsu but there was also something else and after getting to know him she understood, Mira understood why she felt compelled to help whenever possible, why she felt so comfortable around Natsu and Wendy, why she was so prepared to (as a last resort/worst case scenario) take Wendy in if Natsu never recovered, it was because deep down inside Mira really liked him but wasn't it too fast? Surely Mira shouldn't be feeling this way so soon, she's only known him less than two weeks and yet her heart aches when they're apart. Shaking her head lightly Mira smiles gently "It's okay, just know that I'll... we'll always be there for you".

Natsu smiled back brightly "Thanks Mira you really are an angel" Natsu replier causing Mira to blush a deep red.

Makarov who decided to remain quiet while the two spoke cleared his throat to gain their attention "Natsu I have decided that you shall face no punishment for your actions towards us in your moment of rage however I ask you to refrain from using that form unless absolutely necessary, it's an order I've given only twice before". Makarov said seriously.

"I understand master, to be honest it's better than I thought would happen" Natsu replied, relief heavy in his tone.

"No need to worry my boy, just stick to this and it'll all be okay after all I can't protect you if it happens again and someone is badly hurt" Mararov responded.

"True that... Anyway who are the others thar you gave that order too?" Natsu asked curiously.

"The first is our guilds ace Gildartz Clive, one particular spell of his is so destructive that it could kill hundreds easily and the second is Mira, one of her take overs is so powerful that not even she can control it? Makarov explained to a stunned Natsu.

"Wow Mira, no offense but from what I know of you I would have never known that you're so strong" Natsu said excitedly.

"No offense taken after all looks can be deceiving and I could say the same about you mr dragon" Mira replied with a cheery smile.

"Touche" Natsu laughed.

Makarov smiled at the interaction between the two, he had a sneaking suspicion that Mira had a crush on Natsu and now he believes that it may be mutual, seeing how they interact reminded him of how he and his late wife used to be with eachother when they were younger and it was refreshing that even though times change, love stays the same, "Well I'm going to head downstairs and get a drink, you two come down when you're finished flirting" Makarov said with a hearty laugh causing them both to blush heavily.

Mira quickly stood up and followed master makarov out of the room with a light dusting of Pink on her cheeks, Natsu smiled gently before turning his attention to Wendy who had been very quiet, "Hey Wendy are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine papa, just glad you're papa again" Wendy explained quietly.

"I'll always be you're papa Wendy, now let's go downstairs too" Natsu saidvas he stretched.

Wendy thought for a second before sitting up and staring at Natsu with curious eyes "What did you mean by you're proud of me?" Wendy asked.

"You put someone else's needs before your own, you stayed by my side when I wasnt awake to make sure I was safe that's why I am proud of you my big brave dragoness" Natsu smiled brightly as he put his hand on Wendy's head.

Wendy quickly swiped Natsu's hand away and pouted "Papa you're ruining my hair".

"Sorry princess..." Natsu apologised as he got to her eye level "Wendy you must also remember to take care of yourself too, what everyone did for you by making sure you were cleaned and fed was out of the goodness of their own hearts and while I do appreciate what you did for me you may have hurt them too so when we get down stairs I expect you to thank them and to apologize, okay sweetie" Natsu told Wendy gently.

Wendy looked down at her feet in shame as she nodded, Natsu hugged Wendy and kissed the top of her head "That's my girl, now let us head downstairs".

"Yes papa" Wendy responded with all sadness gone from her face, "Papa?" wendy asked.

"Yes Wendy".

"Is Mira going to be my new momma?" Wendy asked innocently. Wendy got no responce only Natsu choking on air as she struggled to breathe, Wendy laughed as Natsu tried and failed to word a coherent sentence.

 **AN: So ends another chapter that I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Sorry there isn't anything I can think of to say now that the poll is over, oh well I might think of something next chapter.**

 **Oh Wendy's song will feature next chapter so I hope thats something to look forward to.**

 **SSPP says sayonara.**


	8. GMG prologue pt1 Getting pumped

**AN: Hey all it's a me SSPP with another chapter.**

 **Here** **we are, the prologue to the GMG arc and I'm hoping it'll last quite a while, I have reserched the events and battles and tweeked them to suit the needs of this fic. The prologue will be in 3 parts so don't expect me to jump right into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the source material for Wendy's song.**

 **So** **without furthur ado let's jump right into it... I know what I said.**

Natsu and Wendy came downstairs only to be greeted by Fairy Tail who had split into two groups, the members who were sealed on Tenrou island and the ones who were at the guild with master Makarov in the middle trying and failing to keep the situation from escalating, Natsu despite his enhanced hearing couldn't get any context because everyone was talking over one another so all he got was 'Magic, games, enter and no way' hardly anything to go on so with Wendy safely in his arms he searched for some members who could give him an answer, after a few seconds of searching he came across Lucy, Levy and Lissanna who had seated themselves away from the impending brawl.

"Hey" Natsu called out as he approached the girls.

"Hey Natsu, Hey Wendy" They replied in unison.

"Hello" Wendy said even though she was barely heard above the noise.

"Do you have any idea why they're arguing?" Natsu askd as he sat down opposite the girls.

Levy sighed and rubbed her temples "They're arguing over whether or not we should participate in this years Grand Magic Games, the Tenrou group are all for it but the others are strongly against it" Levy explained.

"I see" Natsu said, "What about you guys?" He asked curiously.

This time Lucy spoke up "To be honest we don't mind one way or the other so we're staying out of it" Lucy replied nervously.

Lisanna began to laugh at the group specifically at Mira who seems to have been absorbed into the argument "It seems that even Mira would like to participate, it's really strange seeing Mira act like her teenage self again".

"Yeah I remember you telling me about that the other day" Natsu said thoughtfully.

While the adults spoke with each other Wendy was having some thoughts of her own, she wanted to help come to a decision and stop the arguments but how? Suddenly Wendy had an idea, it was a long shot but it just might work, getting Natsu's attention Wendy whispered her plan into his ear and he smiled really liking the idea, Wendy then went over to the girls and whispered her plan to them and they too was on board.

"Excuse me" Wendy said as loud as she could but no one could hear her, Natsu was about to shout out but Wendy stopped him this was her plan so she'll find a way to make it happen.

Wendy bravely went into the middle of the argument and got everyone's attention "Excuse me!" Wendy strained her voice.

Everyone stopped arguing instantly and looked at the small girl but also wanting to get back to the discussion at hand Macao got to Wendy's level and spoke gently "Sorry Wendy but this is an important discussion, we promise that it'll be over soon".

"It's not that mr Macao... I think you should enter" Wendy said confidently shocking those present.

The side against the idea looked into Wendy's eyes and found it hard to say no to her but at the same time their lack of confidence spoke volumes "We can't, we're considered the weakest guild in Fiore because of those games, how can we show our faces after all those years of humiliation" Macao said sadly.

Wendy inwardly smiled because they had walked right into her plan, "So" Wendy exclaimed once again shocking everyone, suddenly music began to play in the background, they all turned to Natsu who smiled and shrugged, "Who cares what people think of you, you could let everyone get you down or you can be awesome again!" Wendy said hopefully.

"Wendy it isnt quite that simp..." Macao tried to say but as cut off by Wendy as she bagan to sing.

 **Wendy:**

I know the world can get you down.

Things don't work out quite the way that you thought.

Feeling like all your best days are done.

Your fears and doubts are all you got.

But there's a light shining deep in side beneath those fears and doubts so just squash 'em.

And let it shine for all the world to see that it is time, yeah, time to be awesome.

 **Lucy, Levy and Lisanna:**

ah, ah, ah-ha awesome

It's time to be so awesome!

ah, ah, ah-ha awesome

It's time to be so awesome!

 **Laki:**

You've no idea how hard it's been.

 **Lucy, Levy, Lissanna and Wendy:**

It's time to be awesome.

 **Laki:**

This dull routine we've been forced to do.

 **Wendy:**

Don't let them rob you of who you are!

Be awesome, it's all up to you.

 **Kinana:**

I feel the light stirring deep inside.

it's like a Fairy Tail still yet to be told.

 **Lucy, Levy, Lissanna**

It's time to be.

 **Wendy, Laki and Kinana:**

And now it's time to break the shackles free.

And start to live like the guild that we are!

 **Everyone:**

It's time to be awesome!

Let loose, be true, so Awesome! It's time to be awesome!

Go big, be you, so awesome!

 **Max:**

We used to travel through the fields of this land.

 **Laki:**

Elaborate houses we would love to destroy.

 **Nab:**

We lost some money and stored some away.

 **Kinana:**

Saving those jewels for an emergency.

 **Everyone:**

We see that hope filling up our hearts

 **Wendy:**

So take everyone's opinion and toss 'em!

 **Everyone:**

'Cause it's the time to spread our wings and fly.

 **Bisca:**

Hey Fairy Tail, it's time to be awesome!

 **Everyone:**

YEAH!!

(Sorry about that but this is what I get for watching cartoons with my kid, a cyber cookie for anyone who knows what my daughter watches 10 times a day).

No one was sure why they went along with a song that they didn't know or even heard before like it was some musical cliché but they felt invigorated and inspired, determined to take on the world "Wendy thank you" Macao said with a huge smile, a smile that he hasn't had in years.

Makarov had a huge smile that was laced with pride, he just knew that accepting Wendy and Natsu into the guild was a good idea, they had a talent for lifting the guilds spirit and right now, no matter how cheesy was just what the guild needed, "So if we're in agreement then I can assume that you're all in for the Grand Magic Games?" Makarov asked.

"YEAH!" Was the unanimous answer from the guild.

"Excellent, now we have just over 3 months until the games so I want you to use that time to train and train hard, we'll aim for the top and reclaim our title as the best guild in Fiore once more!" Makarov announced and was met with a loud cheer of excitement.

Everyone bagan to form groups and went off to train while Natsu decided to sit back for a while to observe everyone so he was mildly surprised when Erza and her team approached him "Natsu I was wondering if you woukd like to join in with our training?" Erza asked.

"Thanks but I have some stuff to take care of but I appreciate the offer all the same" Nasu said kindly.

Erza tried to intimidate Natsu with a glare but it had no effect on him, this was the first time that anyone had resisted her 'do as I say' glare and now she didn't know what to do so she gave in "Very well, I wish you luck" Erza said and left in a hurry.

Natsu watched as the guild emptied and soon only he, Wendy, the Strauss siblings, Kinana and Makarov were left. Natsu with Wendy in hand approached Makarov, "Hey Master with all the chaos that has happened since we've been here we have forgotten about our guild stamps" Natsu said while smiling.

Makarov looked at Natsu before realising that he was rght they hadn't been properly inducted into the guild yet "Ah yes, of course, Mira can you get the guild stamp for our new members" He requested.

"Of course master, where do you want it and what color?" Mira asked smiling.

"Left shoulder and red" Natsu replied.

"Here and blue" Wendy said while pointing towads her right shoulder.

"There you go" Mira said as she gave the father and daughter duo their stamps.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu thanked happily.

"Yeah thank you momma Mira" Wendy said innocently.

Natsu and Mira both blushed furiously before Natsu scooped Wendy up and made a mad dash out of the guild hall, everyone who was left laughed except for Mira who was still blushing up a storm and Elfman who was too busy having a rant about how manly it was to be called momma, in the end Mira had a huge smile on her face, being called momma was a pleasant feeling.

Meanwhile Natsu finally stops running in the middle of a wooded area just outside of Magnolia, he turns to Wendy who feels uncomfortable under his gaze "Wendy you can't just call someone momma like that, it'll make them uncomfortable'" Natsu said sternly.

"Sorry papa" Wendy said sadly "I just want you to be happy".

Natsu sighed as he kneeled doen to Wendy's level "I'm sorry too but I'm not ready to move on yet, besides as long as I have you I'll always be happy" Natsu said with a smile that causes Wendy to smile in return.

Natsu quickly stood up and inspected their surroundings then a sudden burst of inspiration hit him "This is perfect!".

 **AN: And so ends the GMG prologue part 1.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying the fic.**

 **SSPP byebye.**


	9. GMG prologue pt2 Three months pass

**AN: Hey all say hello to another chapter but before I start I need to say some things.** **To** **those guest's who have been trolling my fics saying something about doing it for chaos or whatever I have one thing to say to you, 'I would appreciate if you get yourself an account and troll me with a profile like a man instead of being a coward and hiding behind the guise of a guest but I guess it matters not because now all guest reviews are moderated by myself so those particular reviews will not dirty my fics ever again.**

 **Secondly** **to answer a review asking about Wendy's age, she's 3 years old and the reason why she talks so well is because she was very forward in her development and is very intelligent.**

 **Warning: Bad habbits in the latter part of the chapter.**

 **ANYWAY** **let us continue.**

A month passed since it was announced that Fairy Tail will be joining the GMG, during those days Natsu had been training Wendy in dragon slaying magic, even though they used different elements their fundamentals were the same so it went somewhat smoothly, Wendy had learned to use Sky dragon roar with Natsu's direct tutoring and a few support spells from books in the guilds library.

When Natsu wasn't training Wendy he was in town buying supplies in order to build a house for Wendy and himself, it was extremely lucky that Alvarez uses the same currency as Fiore otherwise all the money he had in his requip space (and it was alot) would have been less then useless.

Originally Natsu had a foundation set but had not much progress beyond that, at least until three weeks ago when the Strauss siblings paid him a visit and saw him working on the frame of the house while Wendy had a nap, Elfman had instantly insisted on helping and Lisanna using her bird take over helped too by lifting the beams into place speeding up the completion while Mira kept Wendy company.

Over the coming weeks the house came closer to completion, with Mira taking up the role as Wendy's magic tutor everything went much smoother and when the second month passed the house was complete so Now Natsu could focus completely on training Wendy, the Strauss siblings had decided to stay with Natsu and Wendy to train with them, Elfman and Natsu got more muscular (Elfman more than Natsu), Lisanna began to regain what she lost while she was in Edolas, Mira had expanded her magical container by rapidly switching takeovers until she collapsed from exhaustion then continued and finally Wendy perfected her spells Arms, Armor, Verne, Sky dragon roar and sky dragon talon.

The end of the third month was coming to a close and the group was taking a break after finishing their training, while relaxing on the porch with a glass of lemonade and resting their sore muscles, Natsu looked up into the cloudless sky with a fond smile as the memories of the past few months passed his mind, Natsu's seemingly random smile caught the attention of everyone else "Natsu, you seem happy" Mira commented.

"I am" Natsu replied "These past few months have been amazing everyone at Fairy Tail has been so good to us despite our origins and treated us like family, it's good to finally have a place to call home y'know".

"I'll drink to that" Lissanna laughted and took a sip of lemonade.

"Me too, being a part of a family is manly" Elfman added boisterously.

"But you guys especially" Natsu continued "You have been so helpful and I can't think of anyone else that I'm more proud to call family, the manly Elfman, the sweet Lissanna and the beautiful Mira. You all mean so much to us, so I thank you" Natsu concluded happily.

The strauss siblings all looked at Natsu with a mix of shock and awe, what he said had meant so much to them, so much that Elfman began to cry manly tears, "That was so manly Natsu" Elfmsm said and Lissanna agreed.

Mira who had Wendy sitting in her lap had yet to fully process that Natsu had called her beautiful but it kept rolling around her mind then finally it hit her and she smiled brightly "Thank you Natsu, you're pretty amazing yourself".

"I'm nothing special Mira, just me" Natsu replied with a smile.

 **'You are very special to me Natsu'** Mira thought to herself. These past few months that they had spent with Natsu Mira had come to terms with her crush on him and from there it grew, Mira knew now that she without a doubt loved him deerly and had a feeling that he may like her back and after his comment she knew that there was something there at least. So Mira decided to let nature run it's course, she won't push for her affection to be returned but she'll always be here as a constant reminder to Natsu that he now has people who care about him and for now that was enough.

wendy yawned it was getting late after all and truth be told everyone was exhausted, Natsu picked Wendy up with a smile and instantly she fell asleep with her head upon his shoulder "Looks like someone is exhausted, let's get you to bed sweetie" Natsu said quietly as he took Wendy to her bedroom. Five minutes later Natsu returned to the front porch and sat down with the Strauss siblings.

"How is she?" Mira asked curiously.

"She's good just exhausted is all, she's been training hard for a girl her age, bless her soul" Natsu replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

The Strauss siblings had long since gotten used to Natsu occasionally lighting up a smoke, they were surprised at first and even questioned why he would smoke, Natsu explained to them that Maya liked it when he smoked, when they first started dating in their late teens she'd always said it made him look like a sexy badass and it just stuck after that, Natsu had quit after Wendy was born but after Zeref killed Maya Natsu started up again only having one at the end of each day when Wendy was asleep.

Natsu offered them one, Mira and Lissanna declined but Elfman decided to partake, only to see what the big fuss was about and maybe he could get compliments off from Evergreen like Natsu did from Maya but Needless to sat Elfman instantly choked and put it out "That ain't manly Natsu! How do you put up with that?" Elfman asked while coughing.

Natsu blew out a puff of smoke, casually making rings in the process "You eventually get used to it but if you want my advice, don't start".

"I'll keep that in mind" Elfman replied.

Mira and Lissanna were glad that Elfman choked because now they didn't have to worry about his health but thet did have to worry about Natsu's, Mira cleared her throat gently gaining Natsu's attention "Have you thought of quitting Natsu?" Mira asked.

"I would be lieing if I said I have but I'd also be lieing if I said I didn't want too" Natsu replied slowly.

"I see, well I wish you luck" Mira replied not knowing what to think of Natsu's statement, it didn't make much sense.

"We should head back soon it is getting late and we should get to the guild nice and early tomorrow" Lissanna suggested thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I want to know who made the team" Elfman agreed enthusiasticly.

Natsu put out his smoke into the ashtray and got up from his seat "You guys can stay here if you want and we can all head there in the morning" Natsu offered kindly.

"We couldn't impose on you like that" Mira said quickly with Lissanna and Elfman nodding in agreement.

"It's no problem we did build those extra rooms after all, besides imagine the look on Wendy's face when she see's all her favorite people when she wakes up" Natsu countered.

Since Natsu had put it that way it was hard to say no, even though they have been training with Natsu and Wendy these past few months they had always returned home at the end of each day and returned the following morning, "Well if you put it that way how can we say no" Mira replied with a sweet smile.

"Great" Natsu said happily "You all still have a change of clothes here so that shouldn't be an issue, Mira you can use my room, Lissanna and Elfman can use the spare rooms and I'll take the couch".

"Alright, sleepovers are manly" Elfman shouted out causing the others to sweat drop, he then soon realised what he said and blushed in embarrassment "Sorry, that wasn't very manly of me".

"Na it's cool Elfman I really dont see why only kids can have friends round to stay" Natsu replied trying to make Elfman feel little better.

"Yeah, who said that kids can have all the fun?" Lissanna added with a smile.

"Well I'm in" Mira said as she finished her lemonade.

That night ended up being the most fun the group had in years, they played boardgames, sang songs, had a little drink, Natsu and Elfman had arm wrestling contests (the victory ratio being 50/50) and generally having a great time, in the end at about 12am they all crashed in the living room while playing poker, Mira and Natsu fell asleep on one couch leaning against each other, Lissanna crashed on the other couch while Elfman was on the floor snoozing with a royal flush still in his hand.

The morning after was met with a squeal from Wendy who had woken up Lissanna and Elfman "Wendy what's wrong?" Lisanna asked sleepily.

"Look look" Wendy replied pointing to the other couch while jumping up and down.

They looked over to see Natsu and Mira sleeping in each others embrace, Lissanna awed, Elfman tried not to shout out "Man", he knew of Mira's love for Natsu and he approved finally Wendy unable to contain her excitement jumped onto Natsu and mira with an excitable cheer, waking them up.

"Ugh, Wendy" Natsu said groggily.

"Papa I knew it, Mira will be my new moma" Wendy cheered.

"What are you..." Natsu said as he looked down and saw a blushing Mira looking up at him with a smile "Hey".

"Hey yourself" Mira replied softly, "I sense you're happy to see me".

Natsu instantly blushed a bright red as he caught onto what Mira had meant, he tried to say somthing but was unable think of a response that was suitable for the ears of a child so he just nodded. Wendy who was completely oblivious to the double entendre let out a squeal of joy and tackled them both into a hug, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" Wendy kept repeating.

Lissanna sensing how awkward Natsu and Mira had began to feel offered to cook Wendy pancake's for breakfast, faster than the wind Wendy was out of the living room and in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table, Lissanna followed Wendy through to the kitchen leaving with a smile while Elfman followed too and left them with a thumbs up.

Natsu and Mira sat on the couch in awkward silence both finding it hard to start a conversation but after a few minutes Mira decided to try and talk "So... About what Wendy said, it isn't the first time she said it" Mira spoke nervously.

"Y-yeah, she seems to really have her heart set on you..." Natsu tried to explain but his nervousness kept stopping him.

"She is a sweet girl, any woman would be lucky to have her as a daughter" Mira said blushing and wishing.

"I guess so but I think we'd be the lucky ones to find someone insane enough to accept us" Natsu said with a nervous laugh.

Mira smiled brightly at what Natsu said, he'd meant it as a joke and she knew that but she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by "I guess that I'm bat crap crazy then" Mira laughed sweetly.

Natsu looked at Mira with wide eyes, he couldn't believe it Mira would just accept them just like that baggage and all, "You mean it?" He asked almost scared.

"I really do like you Natsu and I adore Wendy so much... I'm willing to give this a try if you are" Mira said with determination.

Natsu stared at Mira in shock for a few moments before smiling gently at her "I don't know if I'm ready to move on yet but I do know that I like you Mira so I too am willing to give us a try and honestly I do hope we work out otherwise Wendy will be crushed".

Mira laughed lightly "Typical dad, thinking about your kid when we're having a moment" Mira laughed again before getting a more serious look on her face "I really hope so too because the last thing I want is to upset her".

Natsu and Mira began their trial relationship with a long hug then went to join the others for breakfast, they explained their situation to the them who shared in their congratulations and Wendy cheered loudly ignoring the fact that at the moment that the relationship was a trial, instantly calling Mira momma.

Breakfast passed slowly and after getting themselves cleaned up and changed they left for the Fairy Tail guild at a relaxed pace with Natsu and Mira holding one of Wendy's hands each who had a massive happy smile on her face while Elfman and Lissanna followed closely behind making small talk as they went.

 **AN: Another chappy finished, I apologise I had intended to update it a few days ago but the terrible two's have me constantly on my feet.** **So in this chapter we find out that Natsu smokes on occasion (don't start its not worth it) and we have the beginning of the fics ship.** **Until next time ye skallywags. (Sorry got pirates on the brain).** **SSPP "Arrgh!, See Ya Chums!"**


	10. GMG prologue pt3 Let the games begin!

**AN: Welcome one and all to The daddy dragon, I thank everyone who has enjoyed this fic so far and even to those who haven't I hope you begin to enjoy it in the future.**

 **I admit** **that my fic may be full of mistakes and not very accurate but I'm not focused on that, I am focusing on the bond between father and daughter so everything else is taking a back seat.**

 **Anyway** **please enjoy the final chapter of the GMG prologue.**

Natsu, Wendy and Mira entered the FT guild hall together gaining the attention of the other members who all looked at the trio with knowing smiles causing Natsu and Mira to blush and look away but Wendy being the excitable child that she is couldn't wait to express her joy and so she did, Wendy began dancing around announcing proudly that she now has a mama forcing Natsu to chase her around but somehow Natsu just couldn't catch his hypoactive daughter no matter what he tried and just ended up face down in the middle of the guild hall, exhausted.

Mira on the other hand took the announcement slightly better and got on with her work at the guild bar even if her face was as red as Erza's hair, the one person who took the most joy out of the situation was Fairy Tail's resident drunk Cana Alberona, "Sooooo Mira, you and the dilf who would have thought eh?" Cana laughed lightly.

Mira blushed some more but continued to wipe the bar top unable to come up with a response to end her torture, unfortunately Cana with a sly smile decided to embarrass Mira some more "Have you guys been working on giving little Wendy a baby brother or sister?".

"WHAT! DON'T GO STAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Mira shouted finally finding her voice, "We're just on a trial at the moment, that's all".

Cana shirked once again deciding to take one last jab "So you wouldn't mind if I went to ride the dragon if you catch my drift?".

Mira's face once again went beet red but this time it wasn't in embarrassment it was in anger "If you touch Natsu I'll personally make it my life's mission to make sure you never see a drop of alcohol ever again" Mira said in a dark threatening tone.

Cana began to sweat in terror, Mira's threat genuinely scared her but Cana wasn't going to let Mira know that "Oh cool your jets Juliet I was only kidding" Cana said trying to stay calm.

"Good, so we have an understanding" Mira replied returning to her usual cheery demeanor.

Mere seconds later the loud laugh of Wendy was heard as she began to jump on Natsu's stomach, every few seconds an oof was heard from him as his daughter joyfully used him as a bouncy castle "Wake up papa, up, up!" Wendy shouted cheerfully.

Natsu continued to lay on the ground despite the pain of being jumped on just to humour Wendy, at least until she stopped, when she did Natsu shot up with a playful roar and chased Wendy who screamed with joyful laughter "Daddy's gonna get'cha" Natsu said with a laugh.

"No Papa, you can't catch me!" Wendy shouted playfully as she ran circles around the guild hall still screaming joyfully.

Those who were present within the guild looked on with smiles and began to cheer for Wendy, "Go Wendy, don't let the funny old dragon catch you" Asuka cheered before jumping into the frey by chasing Natsu.

The three had been running around for fifteen minutes making a mess of the guild by the time the guild hall door crashed open revealing Erza and her group looking exhausted and mildly annoyed, Erza instantly took notice of the mess and shouted "Who's responsible for this mess?".

No one wanted to rat out the trio who caused the mess so they didn't respond annoying Erza even more "I'll ask once again, Who. Did. This?" Erza demanded only to get a laugh from Natsu which bought her close to a temper meltdown, "What's so funny, was this your doing?".

Natsu contunied to smile as he picked up a now scared Wendy and Asuka, "I can't take all the credit these little balls of energy helped too" Natsu replied honesty.

Erza glared heatedly at Natsu, her unknown dislike for the dragon slayer fueling her current rage "So let me get this straight, not only did YOU not stop the children from making a mess but YOU also actively helped in making it? Aren't you supposed to be an adult and not some out of control child!?" Erza ranted raising her voice with each word scaring the two little girls furthur.

Natsu put the girls down and sent towards Bisca and Alzack who were less than pleased that Erza had scared their daughter, Natsu sighed as he looked defiantly at Erza, "Listen here Red because I'm only going to tell you this once. Shout at me all you want but if you do it when Wendy or any other child is around then we'll have a problem! Look at them they're freaking petrified because of your temper, now calm down!" Natsu scolded harshly making Erza feel like a child being punished.

Natsu sighed deeply and continued his rant but on a much calmer tone "I get it, I really do but you need to understand that when you play games with a child you need to be somewhat on their level and match their energy or they will get easily bored, trust me that's when the trouble starts... Look I'll clean up this mess I make sure they're okay" Natsu concluded leaving Erza feeling royally scolded.

While Natsu went over to Wendy and Asuka Erza had retreated to the bar feeling awful, her team following closely behind "God I feel awful" Erza said quietly.

"You should, that was harsh Red" Cana mocked lightly.

"Thanks Cana I feel so much better" Erza replied sarcastically.

"You should have seen what Natsu did to Elfman when he accidentally dropped the F-bomb when Wendy was nearby and she ran around shouting it at the top of her lungs, it was worse than THAT" Mira said

"Holy shiiiitake mushrooms is that even possible?" Cana gawked trying to censor herself.

"The point is Natsu is just being a dad Erza, don't worry he wont hold it against you for long" Mira said in a comforting tone.

Soon all conversation was cut short as master Makarov made his presence known on the stage, how he got there without anyone noticing was anyone's guess, "Three months have passed and in one week the GMG will start so tomorrow we will make our was to Crocus to reclaim our spot as the number one guild in Fiore!" Makarov announced making everyone cheer.

"So now I will choose the members who will represent our great guild, Erza Scarlett"

"I won't let you down" Erza said with determination.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"M-me?" Lucy stuttered feeling unsure about herself.

"Gray Fullbuster"

"I'll win it for sure" Gray said with confidence.

"Elfman Strauss"

"Time for a real man to shine" Elfman exclaimed loudly.

"Cana Alberona"

"Can I still get drunk?" Cana asked curiously.

"And finally we'll have Lissanna Strauss in reserve"

"Sounds like fun" Lissanna giggled.

"To those who didn't make the team you have my apologies, now go home and get some rest we leave bright and early tomorrow morning" Makarov said with a smile.

Everyone exited the guild hall with some complaining about how they just got there then Makarov called over Natsu who wondered what the elderly guild master wanted "What's up?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Natsu I need you to do something for me..."

Meanwhile outside the guild hall Mira and her siblings waited for Natsu, "What do you think Master wanted with Natsu?" Elfman asked his sister's.

"Who knows but knowing the Master he has something planned" Lissanna replied thoughtfully.

A few seconds later Natsu emerged with Wendy following very close behind, "What did master want Natsu?" Mira asked.

Natsu just tapped his nose with Wendy doing the same, "I can't say but you'll find out when we get to Crocus" Natsu replied mysteriously.

"When we get to Cro... Crum... Cake... When we there" Wendy said trying to copy Natsu.

Natsu smiled and ruffled Wendy's hair much to her displeasure, "Do you guys want to come round for some last minute training?" Natsu asked.

"We would love too but we should get some rest before tomorrow" Mira replies much to Wendy's disappointment.

"That's understandable, well we'll see you tomorrow at the train station" Natsu said smiling.

"Definately" Lissanna and Elfman replied.

"We will" Mira said as she gave Natsu a kiss on his right cheek.

Natsu smiled brightly and hugged Mira "I guess we'll make our way home then, stay safe guys".

The Strauss siblings each said their goodbyes as they went home leaving Natsu and Wendy standing outside the guild, "C'mon Wendy let's go home" Natsu said quietly.

"Okay papa... Hey papa are you sure it's okay?" Wendy asked curiously.

"It'll be fine Wendy no need to worry" Natsu smiled at his daughter and they went home to enjoy the rest of their day.

Time Skip- Crocus, Domus flau.

The crowd with in the stands of the colosseum Domus Flau roared with anticipation as the games commentator Chapati Lola excitedly welcomed everyone to the games, "Welcome one and all to this years Grand Magic Games, out of all the teams that have signed up only eight have made it through, so without furthur ado please welcome our teams. In 8th place we have the favorite guild from seven years ago FAIRY TAIL! to represent Fairy Tail we have Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Straus and Cana Alberona".

"In 7th place we have the hounds of hells army Quatro Cerberus with Rocker, Nobarly, Jager, Warcry and Semmes".

"In 6th place we have Blue Pegasus with Ichiya, Ren, Eve, Hibiki and Rabbit".

"In 5th place we have the beautiful ladies of the ocean Mermaid Heel with Kagura Mikazuchi, Ariana Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Millianna and Risley Law".

"In 4th place we have Lamia Scale with wizard saint Jura, Lyon, Yuka, Toby and the adorable Chiela".

"In 3rd place we have the new light guild Raven Tail with Alexi, Black Snake, Obra, Nullpudding and Flare".

At this announcement Makarov got angry.

"In a suprise turn of events 2nd place is taken by Sabertooth the current strongest guild in Fiore, representing Sabertooth we have Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Oorga and Yukino".

The cround roared with cheer.

"And finally in 1st place we have, I can't believe it Fairy Tail team B... I can sense the confusion but this year's rules state that each guild can put in two teams if they so wish to do so, now that is cleared up allow me to introduce Gajeel Redfox, MiraJane Strauss, Laxus Dreyer, Mystogan and Natsu Dragneel".

Fairy Tail team B entered the arena and like Team A was met with boos and insults, when Natsu entered with Wendy sitting on his shoulders an unsuspecting stone flew through the air and unfortunately struck Wendy on the back of her head, what happened next shut the crowd up immediately as Wendy screamed and fell off Natsu's shoulders wailing in pain.

Natsu was instantly by his daughter's side comforting her but was visably shaking in rage, all the other participating guilds, except for Raven Tail were disgusted by what happened and were about to shout into the crowds but a huge spike in magical energy stopped them, Natsu got up and roared fiercely into the sky followed by an immensely powerful cone of crimson fire "IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO THREW THAT DAM STONE AT MY DAUGHTER... NOT EVEN THE GODS WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM TEARING YOU APPART! YOU HEAR ME!".

Natsu's rage filled show of power scared even the strongest wizard there and showed everyone to never mess with a dragon's offspring.

 **AN: I'm ending the chapter here because I feel as if I'm starting to rush the fic just to get to the point. My fatal flaw.**

 **I** **apologise that I'm taking so long with releasing new chapters but I am trying to carefully plan ahead and I have a nice little plan or two for the GMG arc as well as a surprise for the Eclipse gate arc.**

 **On with the** **final note, do you guys think I should continue my BLEACH singfic regardless of the copyright laws? If so show your support by reading and reviewing the fic if you so wish.**

 **It's** **always good to hear from you all.**

 **SSPP, beam** **me up.**


	11. GMG act 1: Battle- Flare vs Natsu

**AN: Hey all, welcome to the official first chapter of the GMG, I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for my lack of updating on this fic.**

 **Anyway** **, I hope you all all enjoy.**

Domus Flau- Medical room.

Natsu sat by Wendy's bed, a look of worry and rage etched into his features, after a check over by Porlyuscia who diagnosed that Wendy just has a minor concussion and to let her rest Natsu had kept a vigilant eye on his daughter, he knew that sleeping with a head injury was potentially dangerous but having Wendy asleep and calm was better than having her awake and in pain.

A sudden knock at the door grabbed Natsu's attention, with a tired sigh he went to open the door, "Natsu my boy, is Wendy okay?" Makrov asked as he entered the room with Lucy and Gray.

"She's got a bump on her head, a trivial injury for us but somthing massive for a her" Natsu explained softly.

"is there anything we can do to help?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed once more, he really didnt want to deal with people right now but he knew that Fairy Tail goes out of their way to help someone in need, "I need a cold compress, can you make me some Elsa?" Natsu asked/mocked unenthusiastically.

Gray's eyes twictched in annoyance, he knew that the insult was half assed but being compared to a Elsa pissed him off however despite that Natsu needed help, even if it was for Wendy he could still hold it over Natsu's head for a while, "Yeah sure thing Zuko" He mocked back while creating a small clump of nice that Natsu quicklu crushed wrapped up and placed it on Wendy's bump.

"Thank you" Natsu showed his appreciation.

"So how did the first day go?" Natsu asked curiously.

Gray sighed ruefully "It could have gone better, Raven Tail kept targeting me so I came last but Mira managed to grab second place, so I guess it wasn't a complete loss".

Natsu nodded but kept his attention on a sleeping Wendy. "Is there anything you need master?" Natsu asked.

"Remember what we spoke about at the guild?" Makarov replied.

"Yes" Natsu answered.

"Do it".

Gray and Lucy looked at eachother in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Lucy inquired curiously.

"You'll see..." Makarov began.

Time Skip: Domus Flau arena.

"Welcome back to day one of the Grand magic games, i am your host Chapati Lola and with me is former magic council member Mr Yajima". Chapati exclaimed merrily.

"It is good to be here" Mr Yajima added.

"Now begins the battle portion of day one and we have a last minute change in roster, replacing Fairy Tail team B's reserve member Wendy Dragneel will be her father Natsu Dragneel" Chapati explained and the crowd roared with cheer, not because they were happy with the change, no, dispite their dislike for the disgraced Fairy Tail guild they had witnessed Natsu's power earlier on and they were excited to see him in action.

"Today Natsu Dragneel, the daddy dragon will face the beauty of Raven Tail, Flare Corona!" Chapati announced over the roar of the crowd.

Arena.

Mako stepped between Natsu and Flare completely ignoring the heated glare between them "I would like people to remember that we aren't responsible for any deaths that may occur but with that said I expect a nice clean fight... Are you ready?" Mako announced loudly

Both participants nodded silently "Then let the match begin!".

Flare launched her hair at Natsu who just leaned to the left and grabbed her hair and pulled hard forcing Flare to fall forward, the crowd laughed and Raven Tail sneered, Natsu really didn't want to fight Flare but he had to, especially after what master Makarov told him a week before.

Flashback.

"I need to talk to you" Makarov asked Natsu quietly as everyone left the guild.

"What's up?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Natsu I need you to do something for me".

"Sure what's up?".

Makarov sighed as he sat himself at the bar, "Natsu I'll be straight with you, I'm putting together a second team for the Grand magic games, it'll be you, Mira, Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal posing as Mystogan..."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this and not everyone else?" Natsu inquired with a confused frown.

"I would like your permission to add Wendy in as a reserve member" Makarov requested seriously.

Natsu instantly adopted a look of anger, Wendy was only three how could he expect her to go against wizards with many more years experience than her? But Natsu respected the old guild master and knew that Makarov always has good intentions behind this actions, "Before I give my answer I want to know why" Natsu said slowly.

"Raven Tail... My son's guild, they have... *ahem* according to Gajeel who works as a double agent to spy on my son's guild has told me something rather disturbing... I have been informed that they bought a slave girl from some traders in Bosco and have done some experiments on her using dark magic, Gajeel doesn't know the details but he did tell me that they forced her body to grow so she can handle whatever they did to her... I have some pull with a member of the committee and I can request a match between Wendy and this girl" Makarov explained carefully.

Natsu sighed and Scratched his head in frustration "Okay, so assuming I say yes, can you tell me why do you need Wendy exactly?".

"Despite her young age Wendy is very talented with healing magic, I was hoping that she could face the girl and purify the dark magic and undo the damage my son has caused" Makarov concluded with a tired sigh.

Natsu thought for a minute, weighing up the pros and cons but ultimately went with his gut "Okay you have my blessing but I feel that we should have a back up plan just in case we hit a snag".

"What kind of snag?" Makarov asked.

"If Wendy can't compete for whatever reason, I am unsure if they'll let a toddler compete and to be honest I'd think they'll be bat cray crazy if they do" Natsu replied.

"I see your point, okay if that happens then can you take over Natsu?".

"I could but I don't know any purification or healing magic".

Makarov thought for a moment before requipping a book into his hands, "This book was written by our first guild master Mavis Vermillion, it has instructions on how to use the three great fairy magics that are unique to Fairy Tail, usually only guild masters of Fairy Tail are permitted to learn these spells but I want you to read this book and learn Fairy Law" Makarov explained with a deadly serious look in his eyes.

Natsu gaped at Makarov like a fish out of water, he was unable to comprehend the master's request "But but but I... I mean... You really trust me with something like this?".

"I do Natsu, but I also have a selfish reason behind it too" Makarov admitted shamefully.

"As of right now you are the only person in Ishgar that has any in-depth knowledge of Zeref and how his mind works, I fear that a war with Alvarez is inevitable and you will play a huge part in it" Makarov concluded.

"Alright I'll do it" Natsu said confidently.

"Thank you my boy but I must warn you... Only read on how to do the spell and never practice it because one mistake can bring onto you a terrible curse, if you're confident that you can use Fairy Law at the Grand magic games then use it to expell the dark magic from her".

"I must admit this scares me a bit" Natsu admitted sheepishly.

"I have full confidence in you Natsu".

"Thank you Master" Natsu said before he left the guild with Wendy in tow.

Flashback over.

Natsu wouldn't attack a downed opponent, especially a female so he allowed Flare to get up, she wiped the dirt from her face and shot Natsu a hateful glare "How dare you!" Flare roared angrily.

"Flare!" Natsu shouted, "I'll give you to the count of three to surrender".

Because of the Lacrama in place the audience heard what Natsu said and it confused them, especially the Fairy Tail guild members, wasn't he going to fight her? Did the have the heart to fight a girl? Everyone wondered what was going on in his head.

"I won't surrender, I'll fight for Master Ivan!" Flare shouted defiantly.

"I see, don't day that i didn't warn you" Natsu replied coldly.

"DIE!" Flare bellowed as the sent her blazing hair at Natsu.

"One"

Flare's hair harmlessly bounced off Natsu as a yellow aura surrounded him.

"Two"

Flare went in for a second attack, this time she tried to encase him in a cocoon of red hair but the aura around Natsu was so bright it threw her aim off.

"Three"

Flare screamed wildly as she charged towards Natsu, aiming to punch his face

"I invoke Fairy Law" Natsu said calmly as a bright heavenly light decended from the sky and struck the stadium, the audience and the participating Wizards shielded their eyes as the bright light almost blinded them.

The powerful light spell from Natsu shocked everyone but none more so then Fairy Tail, they had no idea how Natsu knew Fairy Law or even how he gained knowledge on how to use it but that didn't matter because what shocked them more was the fact that Natsu used it on another wizard so much weaker than himself, they were having doubt's about Natsu now and they are planning to speak with Master Makarov about this but as they looked to him they didn't see anger at Natsu, instead they saw a look of pride in his eyes, did he know about this?

As the light died down the audience uncovered their eyes to see Flare standing in the center of the stadium white as a ghost and shaking uncontrollably, she stood there not making a sound for a few moment's before a loud inhuman screech pierced the air and a black mist erupted from Flare's mouth and took the form of what could only be described as a monster.

The crowd screamed as the mist solidified however before it could completely manifest Natsu let loose a huge cone of fire that completely obliterated the monster, as the mist cleared and the crowd calmed down a thud was heard.

Flare had collapsed in a heap and her body began to shrink, she kept getting smaller until she was no bigger than Wendy, Natsu's eyes widened in shock, not only did he actively (albeit unknowingly) attack a child but said child was posessed by some kind of demon, Natsu quickly got over his shock and directed a deathly glare towards the Raven Tail booth, "You!" Natsu roared angrily.

Everyone looked at the fallen Flare in shock, not even Mako and the announcers could comment on what just happened, Natsu however was shaking in rage, he knew Flare had dark magic forced into her but he didn't know that she was so young, Natsu couldn't help but think of Wendy being Flare's place and that made him more angry than he'd ever been, more angry than when Banabooster attacked Wendy.

"YOU DID THIS TO A CHILD! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!" Natsu roared at Raven Tail.

Alexi looked at Natsu through his mask and laughed "What we do with our members is none of your business". Alexi announced shocking the crowd who then gasped.

"The hell it ain't! What has to break in your head to think that this was acceptable?!" Natsu replied.

"The bitch wanted to be stronger so we helped her, as long as we are strong we don't care how we obtain that power" Alexi replied without a care.

"Bastards" Natsu snarled.

By this point Mako had regained his composure and made an announcement in a more serious voice than what he was known for "I declare Natsu Dragneel the victor by default and as of right now for unlawful experimentation on a minor I disqualify Raven Tail from this years Grand magic games. Rune knights arrest them!".

Quicker than anyone could blink Raven Tail had been surrounded by the rune knights and placed in magic restraining cuffs, during the chaos no one but Natsu and Makarov noticed Ivan flicker and fade into magic particles before completely fading away and this troubled them greatly.

'A thought projection' Natsu and Makarov thought to themselves.

Natsu bought his attention to the unconscious Flare and approached her, he looked down sadly at the girl and picked her up, without a word he left the arena and made his way to the infermary, ignoring Chapati Lola as he announced the score.

Domus Flau- Infermary.

Natsu sat silently as he watched Porlyuscia heal Flare, he explained to the old healer what happened and once he finished she was as furious as he was, she worked tirelessly for an hour before sighing, "She'll be okay".

Natsu sighed in releif "Thank you Obaa-Chan, you are a miracle worker".

"I'm just doing my job and please stop calling me that" Porlyuscia said with a tired sigh.

They both sat in silence for another hour before Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Makarov, Lucy, Gray and Erza arrived, "How is she?" Makarov asked.

"She's on the way to recovery" Porlyuscia replied shortly.

"That's good, how are you feeling Natsu?" Makarov asked worriedly.

Natsu sighed at looked away "Honestly, I've been better... It's just that... Had I known that she... I wouldn't... But there was no other way..." Natsu struggled to get out a complete sentence.

"I know my boy, I wish things had been different but it is what it is" Makarov said comfortingly.

"Yeah..." Natsu trailed off.

Mira didn't like seeing Natsu beat himself up walked up to him and gave the biggest hug she'd ever given to anyone, a hug that Natsu gladly returned.

"Master explained everything on the way here, it's okay, you did what you had too do" Mira said comforting Natsu.

"I guess so, but now I guess the question is what do we do with her?" Natsu asked before a devilish idea popped into his head "Hey Mira, how do you feel about having another child?". Natsu asked with a sly grin.

Mira blushed hard and Everyone else gaped like fish at Natsu's question, "Natsu hold up, it isn't manly to try and knock up a guys sister!" Elfman exclained loudly, somehow not waking up the sleeping children and making Mira blush even harder.

Natsu laughed joyfully at their reactions and sighed, "I wasn't talking about that, I was wondering if Mira would like to raise Flare with me, it's the least I can do after what happened... What do you think?"

Mira still supporting a heavy blush looked Natsu dead in the eyes with a loving smile, "I would love too, but if you want any more kids I'll expect you to put a ring on my finger" Mira joked, now it was Natsu's turn to blush like a tomato and splutter incoherent sentences.

Mira laughed lightly as she kissed Natsu who returned it happily "Well Lisanna, Elfman, meet Flare your hopefully soon to be niece" Natsu said.

Elfman and Lisanna cheered as the others laughed merrily all unaware of the two children who had awoken and heard everything.

 **AN: And I am ending this chappy here, I deeply apologize for taking so long writing this chapter.**

I **would like to mention before anyone starts to comment about Natsu turning into a mary sue (or whatever the male equivalent is) Natsu knowing Fairy Law is essential to this story for later plot lines (I thought about the pros and cons alot) and I'm pretty sure I BS'd it's abilities but hey-ho, my fic my rules mwhahaha.**

 **Anyway** **it has occurred to me that I have forgotten about the Exceeds but don't worry they will appear later in the story.**

 **And** **for the last topic I was thinking about writing a parody of "You're Welcome" from Moana for the next chapter. What do you guys think?**

 **SSPP out.**


	12. GMG act2: Aftermath, family and danger

**AN: Sup' people I hope you're ready for a new chapter, this chapter admittedly wont have much action but it will have another parodied musical number.**

 **To** **those who left reviews I thank you and wish you all well.**

 **Finally I'd like to give a big shout out to Noble Neko for reading and approving my parody of you're welcome.**

Domus Flau: Infermary.

A whimper caught the attention of the Fairy Tail wizards Wendy laid in bed with tears falling from her eyes,

her sorrowful cries caught Natsu like a fly in a spiders web and he was by her side in a mere second, "Wendy are you okay?" Natsu asked frantically.

Wendy looked at Natsu with something akin to dead eyes, the look broke Natsu's heart, "Papa don't you love me anymore?" Wendy asked tearfully breaking Natsu's heart further.

"Of course my little dragoness, what gave you the idea that I didn't?" Natsu replied sadly.

Wendy looked away unable to meet her father's gaze "You want another... That means you're sick of me".

"What? No, Wendy you'll always be my little girl" Natsu replied his tone thick with reassurance.

Wendy cast a breif look to Flare who started back at her with emotionless eyes "Why?" Wendy asked.

"Why what?" Natsu asked in return.

Wendy looked back at Natsu, everyone in the room could feel the sadness she was feeling "Why do you want another when you already have me?".

Natsu sighed, he really didn't know how to proceed on the subject so he looked to Mira with a pleading look set deep in his eyes, Mira smiled at Natsu and approached Wendy bringing her into a massive loving hug, "Wendy listen to me, it's perfectly natural to feel sad when a new child comes into a family... I remember how I felt when I was told by my parent's that they were expecting another baby, I was jealous for the longest time but when Elfman was born I wasn't jealous anymore if anything I was happy, then Lissanna came along and I was happier. I vowed to protect my baby brother and sister because that's what an older sibling does, I promise that you two will be best friends" Mira explained calmly and lovingly, Everyone that was gathered had happy smiles except for Elfman who was crying 'manly' tears of happiness.

Wendy slowly stopped her crying and returned Mira's hug then she looked to Natsu and put out her arm's, Natsu quickly picked Wendy up and held her close "I'm sorry papa".

"No, I'm sorry... I should have asked you how you felt before bringing up the idea..." Natsu didn't finish his sentence because a scoff cut him off.

"No thanks" Flare said with her arms crossed.

The Fairy Tail wizards all looked at Flare in shock who returned the look with a scowl of her own, a look that didn't seem right on a three year old "I don't need anyone to raise me I can do it myself" Flare said defiantly.

The wizards continued to look shocked at Flare, they could alreay tell that she was going to be a handfull, but Natsu quickly got over his shock and aproached Flare with Wendy still in his arms "I bet a big girl like you could bit wouldn't it be nice to have a family? A strong dad, a beautiful mum and a sweet sister, you could be happy" Natsu said to the scowling girl.

Flare continued to scowl in defiance at Natsu, her eyes held much contempt towards the dragon slayer who defeated her so easily "NO!" Flare shouted.

Natsu thought for a second then an Idea hit him, it was the first time that he had used this card and it didn't sit well with him but Natsu just couldn't abandon a child in need "You'll be a princess".

"A princess?" Flare dropped her scowl for a look of confusion.

Wendy smiled happily at Flare and jumped down from Natsu's arms onto her bed "Yeah papa is the fire dragon king!" Wendy explained cheerfully.

Flare scoffed once more as she turned away from Wendy "Dragon's dont exist, don't lie to me!".

"WE'RE NOT LIEING!" Wendy screamed at Flare.

"Of course you're not, keep telling yourself that" Flare replied condescendingly causing Wendy to spill angry tears.

Natsu decided to interviene before they got violent "We're telling the truth, you really will be a princess if you come with us. Be a part of my nest, join our family Flare".

"Dragon's are weak cherry head besides I don't need you, I don't need anyone! I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN!" Flare cried, she wants to trust Natsu, she wants a family but Ivan hurt her before what's to stop these people hurting her again.

No one was more appalled at Flare's words than old Makarov Dreyer, he like everyone else had a very good idea what she went through but to hear that she doesn't want anything to do with them because of his son hurt, "I can assure you young Flare that we'll never hurt you the way that brat did".

"Master Ivan always did say that you're too kind for your own good" Flare muttered bitterly but everyone heard her.

"Being kind isn't weakness child it's the exact opposite, to overcome hate with kindness is strength that very few possess" Makarov explained passionately.

Flare looked from Makarov to Natsu, her face void of emotion "I don't trust you".

Natsu smiled and slowly put his hand onto Flare's head, "It's okay, you don't need to trust me personally, just trust my family to take care of you".

Flare looked away conflicted but Natsu continued to smile then another idea hit him, he'll cheer up flare the same way he cheers up Wendy...

 **"Ok, ok, let's see what's happening here**.

 **You're face to face a dragon, and it's strange**.

 **You don't even know how you feel** ,

 **y** **ou're adorable!**

 **Well, it's nice to see that children never change**.

 **Unfold your wings, Lets take flight**

 **Yes, it's really me, it's Natsu breathing fire!**

 **I know I'm awesome: the hair, the flames**.

 **When you're staring at a dragon king.**

 **What can I say except you're welcome**.

 **For the earth, the sun, the sky**.

 **Hey, it's okay, it's okay**

 **You're welcome**

 **I'm just an ordinary dragon king**

 **Hey!**

 **What has claws that pulled up the sky**

 **When your ancestors were waddling yay high?**

 **Dragon's**!

 **When the nights got cold**

 **w** **ho stole you fire from down below?**

 **Fire dragon's, didn't you know?**

 **Oh, also we lassoed the sun**

 **You're welcome!**

 **To stretch the days and bring you fun**

 **Also sky dragon's harnessed the breeze**

 **You're welcome!**

 **To fill your sails and shake your trees**

 **So what can I say except you're welcome**

 **For the land earth and water dragons pulled from the sea**

 **There's no need to cry, it's okay**

 **You're welcome!**

 **Ha, I guess it's just our way of being us**

 **You're welcome!**

 **You're welcome!**

 **Well, come to think of it**

 **Flare, honestly I can go on and on**

 **d** **ragon's can explain every natural phenomenon**

 **The tide, the grass, the ground, oh**

 **t** **hat was some dragon's messing around**

 **We killed fire demon**

 **Buried its guts**

 **Sprouted a plant, now you got jalapeños.**

 **So What's the lesson?**

 **Now I fancy a take-away.**

 **Don't mess with Natsu when he's ordering a take away.**

 **And the tapestry here in my archive**

 **Is a time line of the victories we win**

 **Look where we've been**

 **Dragon's make everything happen**

 **Look at that mini-Igneel just tippity-tappin'**

 **Well, anyway let me say you're welcome**

 **For the wonderful world you know.**

 **Hey, it's okay, it's okay**

 **You're welcome!**

 **Well, come to think of it, we gotta win.**

 **Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome.**

 **'Cause we're gonna adopt you girl**

 **We're goning all the away, away**

 **we'll** **win now!**

 **'Cause dragon's can do anything but** **Gloat**

 **You're welcome!**

 **You're welcome!**

Natsu huffed with exhaustion as he finished his song and looked around, everyone had deadpan expressions bar Wendy and surprisingly Flare who clapped and laughed at his antics "Well how do you feel now?" Natsu asked.

Flare looked at Natsu with tears of laughter on her eyes "I feel much better now... Thank you".

"Papa's silly isnt he?" Wendy asked Flare.

Flare looked at Wendy and smiled "Haha, your papa is funny".

"Yeah funny" Everyone said continuing with their deadpan expression, everyone but Mira who couldn't help but be amazed at the lengths Natsu would go to too cheer someone up.

Natsu ignored everyone around him and focused on Flare "So what do you say Flare, will you trust us enough to become a part of our family?".

Flare looked at Natsu, then to Mira, to Wendy, then to the Fairy Tail wizards and finally back to Natsu, "Okay... Cherry ha... I mean dad" Flare replied with a beaming smile.

Natsu bought Flare and Wendy in for a hug, then Mira soon joined in, followed quickly by Lissanna and Elfman, then Lucy joined in the group hug, even a reluctant Erza and Gray joined in, Master Makarov and Porlyuscia stood in the background smiling lightly at a moment that made them proud to be a part of Fairy Tail.

After a minute the hug broke and Erzawith Gray and Lucy said their goodbyes and left, Makarov gave his congratulations and he too left leaving Natsu and his extended family in the infermary with Porlyuscia who was now doing her own thing.

"Well looks like we too should be getting back, the games must have finished by now so we may as well go back to the inn" Mira suggested.

"Yeah, these two will need some food in them" Natsu agreed and picked up his girls, "So who's up for ordering pizza? My treat".

Wendy and Flare cheered, while Mira, Elfman and Lissanna gave a hearty yes, Natsu laughed merrilly as he walked out of the infermary with everyone all in good spirits.

Hours later: The Honey bone inn- Crocus.

Natsu stood outside of the Honey bone inn having his nightly smoke, it was past midnight and everyone was soundly asleep, the air was cool, brisk and refreshing, just what was needed after the shit storm that the day had been, Natsu was beginning to relax but a familiar magical presence put him back on edge so he stomped out his cigarette and walked to the alley way next to the inn "Okay come on out, I know you're there!".

"Oh you're no fun Natsu, what happened to my sweet knight who was always happy to see me?" A feminine voice asked.

"Cut the crap Irene! I've never been happy too see you!" Natsu said harshly.

"Your cruel words wound me sweetheart" Irene said innocently as she energed from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu demanded.

"Me? I just wanted to see my darling Natsu... His majesty on the other hand, well he wants you back where you belong" Irene said going from sweet to evil in a few words.

Natsu scowled deeply at Irene, so Zeref had sent her that could cause problems "Good luck with that witch! Like I'd go back there!".

"Oh Natsu, you act like you have a choice in the matter. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to your new family if you fail to comply" Irene Threatened Natsu with a sneer, this was a mistake because within a second she was against the wall a foot above ground, her throat held tight by Natsu's firm grip.

"If you ever even think about touching Wendy I'll kill you!" Natsu threatened back.

Despite the lack of oxygen in her lungs Irene had a sinister smirk on her face "I wasn't talking about her Natsu, I mean the model... MiraJane isn't it?, it'd be a shame if she vanished because you can't obey your kings orders"

Natsu dropped Irene to the floor who gasped for air then got up with a victorious smirk, "Good boy now..." Irene didn't finish her sentence because Natsu pinned her against the wall front first, "Oh naughty Natsu, how did you know I like it like this, bent over against a wall... You can do it you know, I wont stop you" Irene said seductively, noticing his close proximity to her.

But Natsu ignored her as he seethed in rage "You tell Zeref that if he wants me then he can get his ass over here himself instead of sending his merry little band of Psychotic maniacs!".

Irene sighed, she decidee that this venture was a lost cause so she nodded and Natsu let her go "Fine I can take a hint, I know when I'm not wanted... You know he's going to be angry right?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Natsu asked curiously but his scowl still in place.

"Belive it or not I'm trying to look out for you... But it's fine, if you don't need my help then I'll go back to Alvaerz" Irene sighed dramatically.

"Good, now go... I don't want to see you in Fiore ever again" Natsu barked viciously.

"Fine fine, bye Salamander-kun" Irene bid farewell and walked away, "I'd watch your family if I was you Natsu, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..." Irene muttered to herself quietly.

Natsu watched as Irene disappeared from sight then sighed, he quickly grabbed his cigarettes from his pocket and lit another, he'd never had two in one night before but tonight was an exception, Natsu made is way back out of the alley only too see a blonde haired child before him.

"You should be more careful" Said the girl.

"Yeah but she has a way of getting under my skin" Natsu replied with a puff of smoke.

"Be that as it may, we can't afford to lose a vital piece before it begins, I bent alot of rules to convince Makarov to get you to learn Fairy Law" She scolded ligtly.

"So it was you?" Natsu asked mildly suprised.

"It was, the fact that you used Fairy Law successfully without being a guild master is a miracle within itself and proves that I was right about you".

"Huh, is that so? Well I'm glad that I didn't disappoint" Natsu said as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Be careful, Zeref will try and get you back and now that you know Fairy Law he will try and get the power out of you, if that happens the world will fall".

"I know, no need to worry I won't go back there, this guild is my home now..." Natsu said honestly.

"Good, well get a good night's sleep you never know what'll happen tomorrow".

"I will do, oh and thank you Mavis" Natsu said as he entered the Honey bone inn.

Mavis smiled as she faded into nothing glad that Natsu has no desire to return to Alvatez and Zeref.

 **AN: And anothet chappy bites the dust, I apologize if the chapter seemed rushed, (because it was).**

 **So Irene has made her debute in this fic as planned, what's her deal anyway... Well you'll just have to find out. Any guesses are welcome.**

 **The** **song was cringy wasnt it? Haha, probably.**

 **Anyway** **hsveta good one.**

 **SSPP** **out.**


End file.
